


Group Chats - With Pro Heros

by TheOverWorld



Series: UA.SKD [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Slow Updates, TheOverWorld - Freeform, idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Tododeku, Erasermic, SDH (Sero Denki Hitoshi) Jiro-momo, Kiribaku, uratsuyu, OC/OC .....The Oc's in this are from a book series i am working on. if you want to read the series, please go to quotev to read them. (The Over World)Book Series:Hero from Tashiro-jima Island (Book 1) - TakahashiBirds of Feather, Fock together (Book 2) - AhiroMy family can kill you (Book 3) - YaoTeleportation is a scary thing (Book 4) -AyanoLet the Bass Drop (Book 5) - LeeLight the way (Book 6) RaviThe speeding hero: Highscore (Book 7) - AsugaWhat am I? (Book 8) - Jae Hao





	1. Odds and Ends (T)

 

_**Nezu added No, YEAHHHHHHH, Thgindim, and 9 others to [Teachers of UA]** _

_**Nezu added Ayano K. to [Teachers of UA]** _

**Nezu:** This is Ayano, she's a third-year student here at UA. She's more or less another teacher.

 **No:**   please no

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** yesssssss

 **No:** no

 **Thgindim:**  Nezu, do you mean to tell us that a student is a teacher?

 **Nezu:** Yep :)

**_Ayano K. Changed Their name to Jersey Girl_ **

**Jersey Girl** : Yolo

 **Wood:**  really?

 **Jersey Girl:**  yep. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya nezu, but YEAHHHHHHH and No adopted Hitoshi Shinsou, and I.

 **No:**  :/

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  Shouta~ 

 **No:** Ayano you're 18 years old

 **Jersey Girl:**  :/ You and Hizashi are 25. 

 **Thgindim:** Aizawa is younger than I?

 **STRONK:**  yes Nemuri he is. 

 **Jersey Girl:** Wait...all might...why are you 'Stronk' 

 **STRONK:** Young Midoriya is 'Stronk Jr.'

 **Jersey Girl:**  Kill me now Aizawa

 **No:** Gladly

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  SHOUTA NOOOOOO

**_Nezu Changed Vlad's Name To Count Chocula_ **

**Count Chocula:**  God Dammit Nezu

**_Nezu Changed Thgindim's Name To Bondage_ **

**Bondage:** Fair

**_Jersey Girl Changed Nezu's Name to Furry_ ™ **

**Furry™:**!

 **No:** One of my kids just burst into flames at the name of #2 Hero

 **STRONK:** Ah yes-

 **Jersey Girl:** Mr.Todoroki

 **Ass:**  What

 **Jersey Girl:** Why does your son have so much anxiety?

**_Ass Left [Teachers Of UA]_ **

**_Jersey Girl Banned Ass From [Teachers Of UA]_ **

**_Jersey Girl_ ** _**Added Tol n' Smol and Snek To [Teachers Of UA]**_

**_Jersey Girl Renamed_ ** _**[Teachers Of UA] to [Adults of UA]** _

**Tol n' Smol:** He gone

 **Snek:**  Aya-chan is this the chat Tensei told us about 

**_Jersey Girl Added Sanicc to [Adults of UA]_ **

**Sanicc:** What did you add me to Ayano. 

 **No:** Hell

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  Shouta wheres Coffee?

 **No:**  Coffee is in Hitoshi's room 'Zashi

 **Bondage:** Tensei~

 **Sanicc:**  WE WERE CLASSMATES AYANO

 **Jersey Girl:** You left me with Torino

 **Sanicc:**  IT WAS ONCE

 **Jersey Girl:** He spent 3 hours explaining why endeavor is a piece of shit

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** he did what now?

 **Jersey Girl:** Torino, spent 3 hours talking about how much endeavor shouldn't be #2. 

_**Furry™  Added Old Stronk to [Adults of UA]** _

**Old Stronk:** wtf

_**Furry™  Changed Jersey Girl's name to Nico Nico Nii** _

**Nico Nico Nii:** Why?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** at least you weren't changed to big yell

 **No:**  'Zashi

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** yes?

 **No:**  i was changed to what is sleep™

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** oh

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** should i add...

 **No:**  no thank you

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** okay

* * *

**Jersey Girl / Nico Nico Nii = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**YEAHHHHHHH= Present Mic / Yamada Hizashi**

**Sanicc = Tensei Iida**

**Bondage/Thgindim = Midnight / Nemuri**

**No = Aizawa Shouta/ EraserHead**

**Snek = Uwabami**

**Tol n' Smol = Mount Lady**

**STRONK = All might/ Yagi-chan**

**Furry™ = Principal Nezu**

**Wood = Kamui Woods/ Shinji**

**Count Chocula = Vlad/ Blood Boi**

**Ass = Endevour / Terrible parent #1**

**Old Stronk = Grand Torino**


	2. Dreamin' Chu Chu (S)

_**Furry™ added smol might, acid trip, naruto?, and 17 others to the chat** _

_**Furry™ added YEAHHHHHHH and No to [Class 1-A]** _

_**Furry™ Renamed the chat to [Class 1-A]** _

_**Furry™ has left [Class 1-A]** _

**smol might:** what

 **Acid trip** : owo whats this

 **Naruto?:**  everyone, this is for communication only!!! School topics, please!!!

 **boomboompow:** Iida..... No.

 **Uravity:**  let's just have fun with it!!!

 **Hot n' Cold:** does anyone know where the laundry room is

 **Falloutboi:** First floor, along with the common room

 **Hot n' Cold:** thanks... izuku is lazy and won't get the laundry.

 **Acid Trip:** 'Izuku'?  you're calling him that now?

 **Pika Pika:** mina! Sero's bullying me!!

 **Acid Trip:** It's your fault your boyfriend is mad at you

 **what is tape:** He ate my pudding

 **LORD EXPLOSION MURDER:** yeah bye

_**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER has left [Class 1-A]** _

_**Furry™ added  LORD EXPLOSION MURDER the chat to [Class 1-A]** _

**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER:** LET ME LEAVE

_**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER has left [Class 1-A]** _

_**Furry™ added  LORD EXPLOSION MURDER the chat to [Class 1-A]** _

**Furry™:** Bakugou please stay in the chat

 **No:**  don't try nezu

 **Red Riot:** Bakubro!!!

 **LORD EXPLOSION MURDER:** I'll stay

_**YEAHHHHHHH has added  sleep** _ **™** _**to [Class 1-A]** _

**sleep™:**  Da- wait where are we?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** the 1-A chat Hitoshi

 **sleep™:**  oh

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** NEZU~~~~~~

 **smol might:** has anyone seen my binder?

 **sleep™:**  no why?

 **Pika Pika:**  mines missing too!

 **Acid Trip:**  I'm missing a bra. it was my favourite too!!!

 **No:**  i don't want to hear this. only call me if someone is throwing another out a window.

 

_**Furry™ has left [Class 1-A]** _

_**YEAHHHHHHH has left [Class 1-A]** _

_**No has left [Class 1-A]** _

_**YEAHHHHHHH added Jersey Girl to [Class 1-A]** _

 

 **smol might:** Hitoshi?

 **sleep™:** Yes midoriya

 **sleep™:** i see you lingering todokidoki

_**Jersey Girl changed Hot n' Cold's name to Todokidoki** _

**Todokidoki:** can you both come to my room

 **sleep™:** omw

 **smol might:** omw

_**Jersey Girl changed  [Class 1-A]'s name to [Class 1-Gay]** _

**Jersey Girl:** Nico Nico Nii binch

 **Pika Pika:** All confused people rt

 **smol might:** rt

 **Todokidoki:** rt

 **Naruto?:** rt

 **Pika Pika:** rt

 **what is tape:** rt

 **LORD EXPLOSION MURDER:** rt

 **Red Riot:** rt

 **Tentacrule:** rt

 **Falloutboi:** rt

 **Creati:** rt

 **Dat boi:** rt

 **ucantseeme:** rt

 **Acid trip:** rt

 **BoomboomPow:** rt

 **Uravity:** rt

 **Jersey Girl:** oi Hitoshi im stealing coffee from your room

 **sleep™:**   no! take nacho!

 **Jersey Girl:** fine. but you owe me an actual coffee!

_**Jersey Girl has gone offline** _

**sleep™:**   Jersey Girl is my adopted sister

 **smol might:**  makes some sense?

 

[ ~~an hour later~~ ]

 **smol might:** Um?

 **sleep™:**   what's going on?

 **smol might:** I might have just seen the rat child dragging a bag of underwear into his room.

 **sleep™:**  .....

 **smol might:**  i think i saw my black binder in there

 **smol might:**  can you and shouto come here, please?

 **sleep™:** omw

 **Todokidoki:** omw

_**Jersey Girl has come online** _

_**Jersey Girl changed Jersey Girl's name to Ayaneru** _

**Ayaneru:**  first off. I like to sleep. Secondly, I'm telling dad. thirdly, you are valid children

* * *

**_[Family o'cats]_ **

**Ayano-chan:** hey dad

 **Yell dad:** yes? 

 **Ayaneru:** first of all when can hito and I reveal the fact that you and dad are our dads?

 **Ayaneru:** Secondly, the rat child was seen dragging a bag of underwear and other clothes to his room. 

 **Ayaneru:** An article of clothing that was seen was midoriya's binder (one of the three?)

 **Sleep dad:** let me and 'zashi think about it.

 **Sleep dad:** I will tell nezu as well as confront the grapist.

 **Yell Dad:**  what do you want for dinner?

 **Ayano-chan:** Curry!!!!

 **Hitoshi-Chan:**  im up for curry. but im with izuku and shoto right now

 **Hitoshi-Chan:** can i tell them?

 **Sleep dad:** Are they the two you wish to date?

 **Hitoshi-Chan:** well im not dating them, but they have trusted me with their biggest secrets...

 **Sleep dad:**  who are the ones you wish to date then?

 **Hitoshi-Chan:** Denki and sero...

**Sleep dad:** _i see_

**Ayano-chan:** i guess ill tell Patel-chan and Lee-chan then

Sleep dad:?

 **Ayano-chan:**  my boi's

Yell dad:?

 **Ayano-chan:**  Solace. The sun boi. the one who literally glows

 **Ayano-chan:**  and 

 **Ayano-chan:**  Lee. Bass Drop boi. the one who dances better than Otō-san

 **Yell dad:** right!!  them!!!! let me ask shouta.

 **Yell dad:**  so shouta fell asleep, he said you both can reveal us, only to the class.

 **Hitoshi-Chan:** alright

* * *

_Teachers:_

**Jersey Girl / Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**Furry™ = Principal Nezu**

**No = Aizawa Shouta/ EraserHead**

**YEAHHHHHHH= Present Mic / Yamada Hizashi**

_ Students: _

**smol might = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**Hot n' Cold/ todokidoki = Todoroki shoto**

**Naruto? = Iida Tenya**

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**what is tape= sero**

**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER / Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Red Riot / Eijirou = Kirishima Eijirou**

**Tentacrule = Shouji**

**Falloutboi = Tokoyami**

**Creati / lesbionage = Yao-momo**

**Dat boi = Tsuyu Asui**

**ucantseeme = Hagakure**

**Acid trip / alien = Mina**

**BoomboomPow = Jiro**

**Uravity = Uraraka**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

((i didnt include them all cause thats too hard))


	3. Common World Domination (S/P)

S = Students, P = Private, T= Teacher

* * *

**_[Class1-Gay]_ **

**Ayaneru:** I. what

 **sleep™:**  Ayano. dont

 **Ayaneru:**  but. what. How? when?

 **sleep™:**  Ayano. no

 **Ayaneru:**  do you have 2? 

 **sleep™:**  yes

 **Ayaneru:**  i've got one.... :(

 **sleep™:**  add him

 **Ayaneru:**  he goes to Ketsubutsu Academy High School tho..

 **smol might:** wait what

 **sleep™:**  ayaneru was talking about me having sero and denki as my boyfriends, and then she was sad for only having one.

 **sleep™:**  her boyfriend goes to Ketsubutsu tho

 **smol might:**  oh. add him anyways

 **Ayaneru:**  fine

_**Ayaneru added Solace to [Class 1-Gay]** _

**Solace:**  Ayano?

 **Ayaneru:**  who tf else Patel

 **Solace:**  Hitoshi?

 **sleep™:**  hi

 **Solace:**  okay.....

 **Ayaneru:**  this is a UA class 1-a chat. 

 **Ayaneru:**  but its clearly flawed cause my dads are in it. the prinicpals in it? and now you are

 **Ayaneru:**  im in class 3-A 

 **Solace:**  Fukukado-sensei might get mad at me

 **Ayaneru:** you are a 3-A student Miyamura

 **Solace:** but. 

 **Ayaneru:**  call him Patel. 

 **Solace:**  Ayano please use my name

 **Ayaneru:**  Ravi~~~~

 **Solace:**  Ayano!!!!!

 **Ayaneru:**  what.

 **Solace:**  are your Dasfsdfsdgfd

 **Ayaneru:**  no speaking 

 **Solace:**  okay :(

 **Ayaneru:**  anyways we should sleep....

 **Eijiro:** please do

 **Eijiro:** please don't wake katsuki

 **Eijiro:**  i just got him to sleep

 **Acid Trip:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Eijiro:**  Mina

 **Acid Trip:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Eijiro:**  Mina

 **Eijiro:**  ill tell you later

 **Acid Trip:** ( ° ͜ʖ °)

* * *

_Teachers:_

**Furry™ = Principal Nezu**

**No = Aizawa Shouta/ EraserHead**

**YEAHHHHHHH= Present Mic / Yamada Hizashi**

_ Students: _

**smol might = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**Hot n' Cold/ todokidoki = Todoroki shoto**

**Naruto? = Iida Tenya**

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**what is tape= sero**

**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER / Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Red Riot / Eijirou = Kirishima Eijirou**

**Tentacrule = Shouji**

**Falloutboi = Tokoyami**

**Creati / lesbionage = Yao-momo**

**Dat boi = Tsuyu Asui**

**ucantseeme = Hagakure**

**Acid trip / alien = Mina**

**BoomboomPow = Jiro**

**Uravity = Uraraka**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**


	4. Happy Days (T/S/P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mineta is dead

****

**Furry™: I** 'm already doing the paperwork. Mineta is no longer in 1-A, he was expelled.

 **Creati:** Thank you Principal Nezu

 **Furry™:** No problem Ms.Yaoyozoru

* * *

Private message

**Acid trip:**  so Kirishima? 

 **Eijirou:** i

 **Eijirou:** well...

 **Eijirou:** Katsuki's parents were pretending like he wasn't dating me and told him some bad things. 

 **Eijirou:** And he kinda blew up a bunch of stuff, and screamed a lot. 

 **Eijirou:** I think it took 2 hours to calm him down and another two to get him to sleep. 

 **Acid trip:** well fuck.

 **Acid trip:** I thought Y'all did a fuck but Nah.

 **Acid trip:** I'll tell Aizawa that you guys won't be in tomorrow.

 **Eijirou:** thanks... we need it...

* * *

 **Acid trip:** #No 

 **Acid trip:** could you come online?

_**No has joined [Class 1-Gay]** _

**No:**  What

 **No:** I'm eating breakfast

 **Acid trip:** um... well

 **No:** if midoryia broke his arm don't tell me

 **Acid trip:** no it's not that...

 **Acid trip:** Bakugou and Kirishima won't be coming to class today

 **No:**...

 **No:** send me the reasons 

* * *

**_  Between [No] and [Acid trip] _ **

**Acid trip:** Katsuki's parents pretend like Kiri doesn't exist or when they do, it's as katsuki's friend and not boyfriend

 **Acid trip:** His parents pretend like their son is straight

 **Acid trip:** they pretend like he is normal.

 **No:** I...

 **No:**...

 **No:** Mic and I will have a word with his parents

 **Acid trip:** Are you two together?

 **Acid trip:** Cause I've seen the rings :)

 **No:** Don't tell anyone - including the media - and ill give you full marks on your next test even if you fucked it up badly

 **Acid trip:** my lips are sealed, sir!

* * *

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** Shouta?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** I've got a question

 **No:** Yeah?

 **No:** what

 **No:** I'm kinda busy Hizashi

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** um.

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  one of my hearing aids is on the floor in pieces

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  the new teacher saw them in my ears and pulled one out

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** he stepped on it.

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  i... shouta...

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  help?

 **No:** Give me a minute. 

 **No:** ill be there in a sec 'Zashi

 **No:** where are you?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** teachers lounge

 **No:** I'm bringing two students who need comfort

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** alright?

* * *

_Teachers:_

**Furry™ = Principal Nezu**

**No = Aizawa Shouta/Eraserhead**

**YEAHHHHHHH= Present Mic/Yamada Hizashi**

_ Students (In this chapter): _

**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER / Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Red Riot / Eijirou = Kirishima Eijirou**

**Creati / lesbionage = Yaoyozoru**

**Acid trip / alien = Mina**


	5. Matryoshka (S)

_**[Ayaneru] added [kokobop] to [Class 1-Gay]** _

**Kokobop:** ayaneru wtf is this.

 **Ayaneru:** well this is Hitoshi's class along with the principal, Ōto-san and Papa.

 **Kokobop:** ah makes fucking sense

 **Kokobop:** wait istg if you added me here to get me on this principal's side i might have to kill you and tell the Chinese mafia to bury your body and make sure it never gets found

 **Ayaneru:** I promise, I only brought you here to meet Hitoshi's classmates (other than Katsuki)

 **Kokobop:** oh ffs  Park soo-ro  you dragged me here to make more friends of my age group. 

 **Kokobop:** didn't you?

 **Kokobop:** you fucking asshole!

 **Pika Pika:** wow Ayano-senpai. 

 **Pika Pika:** they swear more than Bakugou!

 **Acid trip:** oh!!!!!!!!!! 

 **Acid trip:** THEY DOOOO

 **Acid trip:** WHO IS THIS AYANO-SAN!!!!

 **Kokobop:** I fucking hate you Soo-Ro.

 **Kokobop:** When you fucking die, I'm gonna make sure that the mafia dumps your body in the Chinese sea.

 **Kokobop:** either that or dump your body in northern Russia and say that a polar bear killed you

 **Ayaneru:** wow someones really being an asshole today

 **Ayaneru:** Ya know. I expected this.

 **Ayaneru:** well #No, #YEAHHHHHHH. if I'm not home tonight, assume that the yakuza or the Chinese mafia killed me

 **No:** i will kill you before the mafia even find Ayano.

 **No:** and that is a threat

 **Kokobop:** Oof. 

 **Kokobop:** not gonna upset the dad-man

 **Kokobop:** fuck this shit im out

 **Kokobop:** nuh uh.

 **Kokobop:** he fuckin trained my boss nope

 **Kokobop:** nope nope nope

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** shouta wtf

 **Katsuki:**  啊你好姚！*

 **Kokobop:** かつき！

 **Katsuki:**  so you're alive an' kicking i see

 **Kokobop:** same to you, Katsu!

 **Katsuki:**  i might need you to threaten/murder someone for me

 **Kokobop:** oh who

 **Katsuki:**  my parents

 **Kokobop:** I gotchu' donut worry the mafia, yakuza and beehive have yo back.

 **todokidoki:** Can you murder my father as well?

 **Kokobop:** who tf hurt you and why?

 **todokidoki:** i love the todoroki name an' all but 

 **todokidoki:** FUCK ENDEAVOR

 **Kokobop:** yeah the mafia's got yo back as well m8

 **Kokobop:** oi Soo-ro add Kim Aatikah or Lee

 **Kokobop:** I can stand them better than most of these fucks

 **Ayaneru:** ill add lee.

 **Ayaneru:**  he'll understand better

 **Ayaneru:** but fuck no. I'm not adding Aatikah

 **Ayaneru:** she doesn't need her text to speech app reading all of these threats

 **Kokobop:** oh shit you right

_**[Ayaneru] added [wotm8] to [Class 1-Gay]** _

**wotm8:**   왜 이래야하고 왜 여기 있니?

 **Ayaneru:** 이것은 카츠키의 수업이고 야오는 내가 너를이 헛소리에 추가하길 원했다.

 **wotm8:**   내가 참조. 잘 씨발 너 야오

 **Kokobop:**  well fuck you too lee

 **Kokobop:** I thought that you interacting with 'other people your age' was a good idea

 **Kokobop:** FUCK YOU SOO-RO!

 **Ayaneru:**  You're fucking lucky that Papa hasn't said anything about this yet

 **Ayaneru:** You're fucking lucky that Ōto-san hasn't said anything either!

 **No:** Ayano.

 **Ayaneru:** yes Ōto-san?

 **No:** your fucking grounded

 **Ayaneru:** wait why

 **No:** you told us you didn't have a Korean name

 **Ayaneru:**...

 **Ayaneru:**...

 **Ayaneru:** #YEAHHHHHHH

 **Ayaneru:** can i not please

 **Ayaneru:** Lee and yao are arriving tomorrow for a temporary stay

 **Ayaneru:** please?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  shouta isn't budging. sorry hun.

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** he's being a meanie.

 **YEAHHHHHHH:**  at least he's letting you pick them up and bring them to their hotel :)

 **Ayaneru:** well fml

 **Ayaneru:** how many days?

 **Ayaneru:** nvm. how many years?

 **No:** two weeks

 **No:** you can't go to hang out with friends outside of school and when school ends. you come home.

 **Ayaneru:** nvm this is fine lol

* * *

notes, translate :)

啊你好姚！= Ah Hello Yao

かつき！= Katsuki!

 

왜 이래야하고 왜 여기 있니? = wtf is this and why am i here

 

이것은 카츠키의 수업이고 야오는 내가 너를이 헛소리에 추가하길 원했다. = this is katsuki's class and yao wanted me to add you to this bullshit

 

내가 참조. 잘 씨발 너 야오 = well fuck you yao

* * *

_Teachers:_

**Furry™ = Principal Nezu**

**No = Aizawa Shouta/ EraserHead**

**YEAHHHHHHH= Present Mic / Yamada Hizashi**

_ Students: _

**smol might = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**Hot n' Cold/ todokidoki = Todoroki shoto**

**Naruto? = Iida Tenya**

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**what is tape= sero**

**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER / Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Red Riot / Eijirou = Kirishima Eijirou**

**Tentacrule = Shouji**

**Falloutboi = Tokoyami**

**Creati / lesbionage = Yao-momo**

**Dat boi = Tsuyu Asui**

**ucantseeme = Hagakure**

**Acid trip / alien = Mina**

**BoomboomPow = Jiro**

**Uravity = Uraraka**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Ayaneru =Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**


	6. Quick Note: Yao and Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on Yao and Lee! So you know who they are!

 

 

 

[Wotm8:](https://static.zerochan.net/tofuvi.full.2269543.png)

wotm8 is a character I have created by the name of Lee Chanyeol, His hero name is Beat Drop. His quirk is the ability to create a sound wave upon hitting any object, including other people. So in theory, a wave/quake of sound that could potentially trip or injure an enemy/Villain. Quirk Looks: like Present Mic's when he yells,[ Image](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Hs4jlD19kkM/maxresdefault.jpg) example, the circles at least, But the circle's - or whatever they are??!?!? - would be a white/clear colour. The 'drop' would only be used through his feet or hands. His inspiration was _'[Lucio: Overwatch](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/JmvwJu3oC6w/maxresdefault.jpg)'._  

 

[Kokobop:](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/44/e5/73/44e573305b4a99115684b70a5778cf2d--ancient-china--day-challenge.jpg)

Kokobop is another character that I have created by the name of Wei Yao. Yao is known as a 'Search and Rescue Hero'. Her quirk is the ability to 'look' through any item of technology and 'find' the person she has been sent to look for. The quirk only comes into play if she can have/hold on to /see an image of who she is looking for. Quirk Looks/Structure: Like Ene from  _'Mekaku City Actors_ ' she can 'go into' others phones, tv's, tablets and any other device connected to the internet or using data.  Her Quirk has a 6-hour max limit and a 5-minute min limit.  Yao, because of her quirk and her family connections, she is a member of the Chinese mafia, as well as the Yakuza. More or less she makes sure that their people don't get taken by the police while staying on the good side of the police. Her Inspiration was ' _[Ene: Mekaku City Actors](https://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-W9NOyd8ITE0/U04QKLXmIGI/AAAAAAAAD44/r9lhFBp4aZk/w600-h337-no/mekaku1p1.jpg)'_


	7. Hawks gets drunk and Midoriya freaks out (S)

**Ayaneru:** So i thought about this for a while and thought it might be a bad idea

 **Ayaneru:** but considering Yao hasn't killed anyone yet 

 **Ayaneru:** and Lee won't be social

 **Ayaneru:** ill be adding  _them_

 **Kokobop:**  don't you dare

 **Kokobop:**  don't you fucking dare

 **Katsuki** **:**  istg Ayano no

 **Katsuki:** are you adding Ahiro and Tooru?

 **Katsuki:**  cause that's gonna go south so fast

 **Ayaneru:** idgaf

 **Pika Pika:** who are you adding?

 **Pika Pika:**  wait ahiro will be added!!!

 **sleep™:**  what about it?

 **Pika Pika:**  well i might be  friends with ahiro

 **Pika Pika:**  but we don't really talk much cause i know that they are busy

 **Ayaneru:** i

 **Ayaneru:** ahiro is never busy wtf you going on about?

**[Takahashi] has been added to [class 1-gAy]**

**[Ahiro] has been added to [class 1-gAy]**

**[Takahashi] has changed their name to [Plants are cool]**

**Plants are cool:** fuck you ayaneru

**[Ahiro] has changed their name to [murder]**

**murder:**  i see that tokoyami is in the list of people in the chat

 **murder:**  where is that boi

 **Murkrow:**  hello again Ahiro-san

 **murder:**  my brother has trained you well

 **Murkrow:**  not really? 

 **Murkrow:**  he told me that he accepted me cause we were 'bird bros'

 **Murkrow:**  after you had left Japan he was really sad

 **Murkrow:**  now i guess he's fine?

 **murder:**  shit

 **murder:**  i just got a drunk text from him

 **Plants are cool:** ooooooo show me tooru!!!!

 **Plants are cool:** please!!!!

 **murder:**  i am so whipped for you

 **murder:**  GDI

 **murder:**  fine

 **murder:**  [sent image: [takeshiisdrunk.img](https://cdn.ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2018/12/iphone-WCXn.png)]

 **murder:**   he isn't responding...

 **murder:**  i think he is  _with_ 'Davbi'? 

 **murder:**   _and all i can think is that they might be frickle fracking_

 **Ayaneru:**  omg

 **Ayaneru:** OMG

 **Ayaneru:** HITOSHI 

 **sleep™:**  wot

 **sleep™:** omg

 **sleep™:**  from what i can gather

 **sleep™:** #murder thinks that 'Takeshi' is doing the frickle frack with the pyro villain Dabi?

 **sleep™:**  #icyhot

 **Icyhot:**  can confirm

 **Icyhot:**  even if Dabi is now a villain, 

 **Icyhot:**  we still love him

 **Katsuki:** so your fucking saying

 **Katsuki:** that DABI

 **Katsuki:** THE VILLAIN WHO TOOK ME

 **Katsuki:** IS YOUR BROTHER??!?!

 **Katsuki:** YOU LITTLE SHIT 

 **Icyhot:**  uh yeah

 **Icyhot:**  its common knowledge.

 **Icyhot:** we all hate  _dad_  

 **Icyhot:** Fuyumi knew it was Toya when she saw him

 **Icyhot:**  after that, we all had a 'hey look we hate dad lets meet up n' talk shit about him' thing

 **Icyhot:**  i can't fully trust him but hey at least i got my brother back

 **smol might:**  what's going on?

 **smol might:** I just woke up

 **smol might:** wait wait wait wait wait wait

 **smol might:** IS THAT AMAIMON AND CROW

 **Katsuki:** yes

 **murder:**  no

 **Plants are cool:** no

 **Wotm8:** rip tooru and  Kaoru

 **Kokobop:** big mood 

 

* * *

 

_** characters in this chapter ** _

_ Students: _

**smol might = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**Hot n' Cold/ todokidoki/Icyhot = Todoroki shoto**

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**LORD EXPLOSION MURDER / Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Falloutboi/Murkrow = Tokoyami**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

_ Korean UA students _

**Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**Wotm8 = Lee Chanyeol**

**Kokobop = Wei Yao**

**Plants are cool = Takahashi Kaoru**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru**

_***see UA. SKD for details and background***_


	8. Secrets and Sleepy Times (P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some private messages.

_ private chat: secret times _

**sleep™:** [Sent: [midostopplz.img](https://cdn.ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2018/12/iphone-iHZn.png)]

 **sleep™:** [Sent: [goforitmido.img](https://cdn.ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2018/12/iphone-1FZn.png)] 

 **sleep™:**? is it really okay?

 **Ayaneru:** omg

 **Ayaneru:**  ill check for him...

 **Ayaneru:**  [Sent: [goforitmido.2.img](https://cdn.ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2018/12/iphone-VHZn.png)]

 **sleep™:** he's crying

 **sleep™:** he's too happy

 **sleep™:**  he hasn't been this happy since, and i quote 

 **sleep™:**  "when i got my first binder and started T"

 **sleep™:** really you made his night

 **sleep™:**  all might came to see why Mido was crying and Mido replied: "im meeting my two favourite heroes!!"

 **sleep™:** all might be hella confused till I quietly said "the Korean ones at least" 

 **sleep™:**  he's asleep now

 **sleep™:** good night Ayano

 **Ayaneru:**  night Hitoshi, can you make sure that shouto feels alright?

 **sleep™:**  why?

 **Ayaneru:** he seemed off today, after the mention of 'Dabi' and 'Toya' 

 **Ayaneru:** I hope he's okay.

 **Ayaneru:** may i suggest a three-way sleep over in your room, mido, you and shouto?

 **sleep™:** that.

 **sleep™:** is a good idea

 **sleep™:**  and um nee-san?

 **Ayaneru:** yeah?

 **sleep™:** are you and Lee ever going to date?

 **Ayaneru:** im not sure, solace and I am....

 **sleep™:** right... platonic?

 **Ayaneru:** maybe? I'd like to date both? like completely asexually, and i know that the two of them are calling their relationship as 'friends with benefits' thing

 **Ayaneru:** i think im gonna do it

 **Ayaneru:** im gonna convince them to date me

 **sleep™:** well, its time to sleep

 **sleep™:** good night Ayano

 **Ayaneru:**  night hitoshi

* * *

_** characters in this chapter ** _

_ Students: _

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

_ Korean UA students _

**Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**


	9. Ungodly hours. Feat Present Mic (P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art belongs to @queenofliz4rds on tumblr

_ _

_ Chat: Good beats and ungodly hours _

1:00 am

**murder:**  does anyone 

 **murder:**  here is

 **murder:**  gay?

 **ringring:** why are you awake Ahiro?

 **murder:**  why are you

 **murder:**  Yamada-san?

 **ringring:** Radio show

 **murder:**  makes sense

 **Plants are cool:** Tooru? are you alright?

 **murder:**  yep. just ya know, home, dad wanting me to gie

 **murder:**  sorry

 **murder:**  give up on dating you

 **murder:**  cause its not 'appropriate for any of my sons to date other men'

 **murder:**  and that he's setting up a fucking

 **murder:**  fuck i hate him

 **murder:**  he is setting up a MARRIAGE CONTRACT

 **murder:**  for Takeshi and I

 **murder:**  i

 **murder:**  fuck

 **murder:**  i don't want to marry a stranger 

 **murder:**  let alone a random girl who will be nothing but rich and wanting me to buy her everything

 **murder:**  fuck that. 

 **murder:**  ..... 

 **ringring:** are you alright? 

 **ringring:**  I can and will stop him

 **ringring:** you don't live at home and you haven't in how many years? 

 **murder:**  6 years

 **ringring:** he has no control over you or what you choose

 **Murkrow:** I don't want to suddenly alarm anyone, but i can't find any children's Advil and i have a huge headache

 **sleep™:** you can't swallow pills right?

 **Murkrow:** that is true

 **sleep™:** grape, blue raspberry or berry

 **Murkrow:** wow um

 **Murkrow:** thanks?

 **Murkrow:** grape is fine

 **sleep™:**  k unlock yo door cause im here

 **Murkrow:** I hope you don't have to marry anyone other than a partner of your choosing Ahiro-san

 **Murkrow:** we can talk later?

 **murder:**  that would be nice

 **ringring:** and ill talk to shouta.

 **ringring:**  please do try to sleep at some point

 **ringring:**  and Hitoshi?

 **sleep™:**  yeah?

  **ringring:** _please take your insomnia meds_

  **sleep™:**  good night dad

  **ringring:**  night 

* * *

_** characters in this chapter ** _

_Teachers:_

 

**YEAHHHHHHH/ringring= Present Mic / Yamada Hizashi**

_ Students: _

**Murkrow = Tokoyami**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

_ Korean UA students _

**Plants are cool = Takahashi Kaoru**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru**

_***see UA. SKD for details and background***_

**_ hey in every few chapters imma post cool fanart cause people need love - OverWorld _ **


	10. The Milkmaid (P)

_ **HEY MAMA (Team K)** _

**Ayaneru:** I hate you so much lee

 **Wotm8:** why? 

 **Wotm8:**  is it cause I took Ravi's innocence?

 **Ayaneru:**  hell no. 

 **Ayaneru:**  i don't really care about that, do as you wish

 **Ayaneru:**  but i haven't slept in nearly 12 hours!!

 **Solace:**  im sorry if we kept you up Ayano

 **Ayaneru:**  god you moaned so loud

 **Ayaneru:**  i don't need to hear you guys doing the frickle frackle.

 **Plants are cool:** at least Ahiro and I are quiet

 **Ayaneru:**  you honestly aren't any quieter. But since you now have a completely soundproof room, it is a lot quieter, i can still hear through the door and floor. if you forgot that im one floor below you?!?!?

 **Kokobop:** wait a fucking second. You guys are fucking? Is that why i never Sleep???!?!?!?

 **Ayaneru:** yep...

 **murder:**  at least Y'all don't hear shouts of 'Touya!!!!!' every night! 

 **murder:**  every night im home they do it. Every night im not home, they are doing it!

 **Ayaneru:** Papa and Ōto-san have date night 2 Fridays a month, but during those two Fridays we can't be in the house. 

 **Ayaneru:**  they nicely ask us to stay over at a friends house.

 **murder:** that is very true...

 **Solace:**  i do try to stay fairly quiet but Lee was asking...

 **Ayaneru:** it's fine.... just remember that we aren't the only ones in this building. 

 **Ayaneru:** my brother texted me this morning and asked if Ahiro and Kaoru were the ones doing the frickle frack. 

 **Ayaneru:** I politely told him no and that they will be reminded.

 **Ayaneru:** just look

**Ayaneru:** [ _[goddammit.jpg]_ ](https://cdn.ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2019/01/iphone-7Jno.png)

 

* * *

Quick note, Ayano in chapter 3 common world domination, only had one boyfriend. Since then Solace and Lee have met and are now dating leaving Ayano alone. Although Ayano is now dating Yao. Yao is Bi, Ayano is Asexual, Kaoru is Gay, Ahiro is Pan, Ravi is Pan, and Lee is Gay.

Solace is Ravi Patel, Ravi is from India but now lives in Japan. Ravi is the eldest in his family, his mother is from India while his father is Japanese, both believe strongly in their religions. His father is a monk at a temple in Japan. His mother moved to Japan to live with him. Ravi or Solace (hero name) is religious, not as much as his parents. His parents support his relationship with Chanyeol and believe that Ravi is allowed to do whatever he believes is right. 

_ Korean UA students _

**Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**Wotm8 = Lee Chanyeol**

**Kokobop = Wei Yao**

**Plants are cool = Takahashi Kaoru**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru**

**Solace =  Ravi Patel**


	11. Aizawa-Yamada Fam is in America and all might has to be a dad for the class (T/S/P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano really hates american heros

**No:** stay on your best behaviours

 **No:** reminder

**No:** _i can see this chat, you idiots_

**YEAHHHHHHH:** shouta don't call them idiots

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** none of them are dumb!!!!

 **No:** except you

**Furry™:** _ Stay safe on your trip Eraser _

**STRONK:** I will try my best to watch over them

* * *

_ **[private teacher conversations]** _

**STRONK:** Eraser-san?

 **No:** here are the rules and list of things to watch for 

 **No:** cause my kids will try to kill each other

 **No:** not just bakugou

 **STRONK:** go ahead?

 **No:** I hope you can remember this all. 

 **No:**  

\- if bakugou suddenly goes silent after a threat of him being bound like a monster, grab Kirishima and have them go see recovery girl

\- if tsuyu is home sick she will flood a dorm bathroom.

\- if midoriya and bakugou are fighting, let them figure it out

\- if endeavour shows up, call me immediately (or mic, or nedzu)

\- if any of my kids use their quirks and  _don't_ hurt themselves or others, don't tell me

\- if one of them ends up in recovery girls office that isn't bakugou, midoriya or kaminari tell me (unless its mental health-related then always tell me)

\- if any of the UA SKD kids start dying then contact #Dao_Katsumi 

\- only call me in case of emergencies

\- if there is a villain attack tell Mic and I, but we may not be able to help

 **No:** that's it

 **No:** if i remember anything else i will tell you

 **No:** oh btw, Ayano and Hitoshi will be on this trip. Ayano is bringing Crow and Amaimon with her, while Hitoshi will be video calling Sero and Kaminari every night.

* * *

**_[i need new friends]_  **

**Ayaneru:** so ahiro how was school?

 **murder:**  can i please murder that kid

 **murder:** I'll call up Dabi and he can kill him 

 **murder:** I just want that kid to fuck off

 **Tentacrule:** excuse me for asking, but what happened?

 **Tentacrule:** you seem rather upset and Fumi is worried

 **murder:** so im in America rn

 **murder:** and if you have a quirk over there, it's 1. rare and 2. you're called a meta-human or some bs like that

 **murder:** so im sitting there, cloak on, covering my wings

 **murder:** and this fucking idiot who calls himself "Flash" goes and pulls it off 

 **murder:** he said "you aren't allowed to wear that"

 **murder:** like fuck you, you grade 10. I'm older and i don't give a shit

 **murder:** so now the fucking American government is looking for me and wants me dead.

 **murder: #no** can you fix this bull shittery?

 **No:** I'm looking into it 

 **No:** legally they can't do anything. 

 **No:** as you are not an American citizen

 **No:** but if they dare to keep you in a cell somewhere - or even attempt to kill you, then we will have to call in Freedom Diver, Highscore and Hawks

 **No:** they have the most sway in the world right now

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** technically Toshinori still has some sway in America

 **STRONK:** I'd prefer not to go back there

 **Falloutboi:** Ahiro-san 

_**[Falloutboi] has changed their name to [raven?]** _

**Raven?:** if you need, I can tell Hawks-san about your situation

 **Raven?:** never mind he's reading over my shoulder

 **Raven?:** he just walked away screaming about how he needs to call his boyfriend and go to America immediately

 **Raven?:** his boyfriend will need quite a bit of makeup to go on a plane...

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** are you talking about a villain here?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** or a random person?

_**[todokidoki] changed their name to Icyhot** _

**Icyhot:** he's talking about Touya.

 **Icyhot:** my older brother

 **Icyhot:** who happens to be the villain Dabi

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** am i concerned

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** yes

 **YEAHHHHHHH: is**  hawks happy with his life?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** yes

 **Icyhot:** I'm relaying the messages about ahiro-san's fate to Touya

 **Icyhot:** his reply 

 **Icyhot:** [[ ** _hahahahah.jpg_**](https://cdn.ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2019/01/iphone-HPWo.png)]

 **murder:** a guy with an eye patch tried to shoot me

 **murder:** awe fuck

 **murder:** Ayano come get me, midtown roof

 **Ayaneru:** Got it

* * *

Ahiro's Day could have been better. It started with a kid claiming that he's inhuman and should be killed, leading the government to go after him. Legally they can't do anything right? Ahiro sighed and sat on the roof, where Ayano had conveniently appeared. "Let's fucking go." Ayano nodded and grabbed Ahiro's hand, teleporting them instantly.

They reappeared inside Stark Industries ((owo)). Which is where Present Mic had been all day. Mic - or Hizashi - ran up to them and pulled them into one of the empty conference rooms, one booked for him. "Shouta is looking into it. What happened?" 

"Well it started fine, then that kid happened, and now, in the last 5 mins, A guy with an eye-patch tried to shoot me in the back. Can we please leave?" Ayano looked at her friend who was clearly upset, as Hitoshi walked in with Aizawa. "There is a man out front claiming to have seen you two enter the building. He's having it searched for you two. Hawks and Dabi are on a plane set to arrive in the next three hours." Ahiro nodded at Aizawa's words "If the guy out front tries to take you both with him then I will make sure that he know's that we are Japanese and that he can't do anything. No tests, No holding Cells, Nothing." 

* * *

**_[Class Prezzes and Aizawa]_ **

**Creati:** both Bakugou and Midoriya-san are having panic attacks.

 **Creati:** Todoroki-san and Kirishima are calming them down now

 **Creati:** All-might-sensei is worried about our health.

 **Creati:** tsuyu-chan has continuously flooded the bathroom's

 **Creati:** she says that it is because you are like a parent to us and Toshinori-Sensei isn't a good enough teacher.

 **Creati:**  is Ahiro going to be okay?

 **No:** we are working on it

 **No:** make bakugou and Midoriya some mint tea. 

 **No:** tell Asui that we will be back in a few days, 

 **No:** basically have the whole class go to the common room and have them eat baby cookies and drink caffeine free tea.

 **No:** the baby cookies are on the top shelf next to Hitoshi's cereal box.

 **Creati:** thank you, sir!

* * *

**Furry™:**

**No:**

**YEAHHHHHHH:**

**STRONK:**

_ Students: _

**smol might:**

**todokidoki:**

**Naruto?:**

**Tentacrule:**

**Raven:**

**Creati:**

**Dat boi:**

**ucantseeme:**

**sleep™:**

_ Korean UA students _

**Ayaneru:**

**Wotm8:**

**Kokobop:**

**Plants are cool:**

**murder:**

**Solace:**


	12. Interstellar - By Arbour and drkmnd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is home, Ahiro doesn't want to ever see Americans again - except Pony, she's nice. Ahiro and Kaoru are now best friends with Spiderman - their other favourite American, and Ayano just wants a break.

_**[Class 1-gAy]** _

 

 **Ayaneru:** morning everyone

**smol might: HOI**

**Furry™:** welcome back

 **IcyHot** **:** morning

 **Naruto?:** Good Morning Ayano-Senpai!

 **Pika Pika:** mornin~

 **what is tape:** good morning?

 **Katsuki:** hey

 **Eijirou:** hello!

 **Hands:** welcome back

 **Raven?:** hawks is crying over my shoulder

 **Creati:** oh dear

 **smol froggo:** welcome home!

 **Cryptid:** owo whats this?

 **alien:** wait your home?!?!

 **BoomboomPow:** finally

 **Uravity:** Tsuyu!!!

 **sleep™:** yes we are home

 **Wotm8:** omgomgomgomgomgomgomg

 **Solace:** relax

 **Kokobop:** oh this is cool

 **Plants are cool:** hello everyone

 **murder** : hi

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** WE ARE HOME~~~

 ** **No:**** yeah

 **Hands:** Aizawa-san are you all home?

 ** **No:**** yeah

 ** **No:**** and we are  **never** going back to  **America** ever again

 **Naruto?:** may I inquire why or?

 ** **No:**  **the American government's safety unit 

 ** **No:**** Called SHEILD

 ** **No:**** Believed that Ahiro Tooru, who is  a member of Team K, is a mutant/Inhuman

 ** **No:****  i think you can figure out what happened after that

 **Naruto?:** I see. 

 **Naruto?:** isn't it illegal for them to hold a citizen of another country hostage

 **Naruto?:** that is - if they didn't do anything wrong per se...

 ** **No:**** Highly illegal

 ** **No:**** so UA has told the American Government, that they will no longer support the USA in any action towards supporting quirk users.

 ** **No:**** the USA is now trying to reason with us and we will not give in.

 **what is tape:** so i cant visit my cousins?

 ** **No:**** you can. you will need to tell us in advance.

 ** **No:**** just temporarily no.

 **what is tape:** uh... alright?

 **Katsuki:** hey bird shit

 **murder** : what

 **Katsuki:** come to my room 

 **murder** : why?

 **Katsuki:** we need to talk

 **Katsuki:** bring your overgrown plant

 **murder** : k?

 

* * *

 

 

_** characters in this chapter ** _

**Furry™ = Principal Nezu**

**No = Aizawa Shouta/ EraserHead**

**YEAHHHHHHH= Present Mic / Yamada Hizashi**

_ Students: _

**smol might = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**IcyHot = Todoroki shoto**

**Naruto? = Iida Tenya**

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**what is tape= sero**

**Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Eijirou = Kirishima Eijirou**

**Hands = Shouji**

**Raven? = Tokoyami**

**Creati = Yao-momo**

**smol froggo = Tsuyu Asui**

**Cryptid = Hagakure**

**alien = Mina**

**BoomboomPow = Jiro**

**Uravity = Uraraka**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

_ Korean UA students _

**Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**Wotm8 = Lee Chanyeol**

**Kokobop = Wei Yao**

**Plants are cool = Takahashi Kaoru**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru**

_***see UA. SKD for details and background***_


	13. Bakugou and Ahiro bond over stressful situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou and Ahiro talk about stressful situations and support each other. Kaoru finds Mineta trying to break in and punts him away.

Ahiro walked down the hallway towards Bakugou's room. Kaoru walks with him, holding his hand tightly. They arrived at the door and knocked, The door opened to reveal a tear-stained face bakugou, and Kirishima. They walked in and sat on the floor, no one spoke for a while. "Katsuki? I'll go?"  he nodded at Kirishima, who took Kaoru with him, leaving Katsuki and Tooru alone.

* * *

 

**[** **_Class 1-gAy]_ **

**smol might:** is it a good idea to leave kacchan and Ahiro-san alone in a room?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** i'd say so. 

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** Bakugou may be very harsh, but he has warmed up to Ahiro.

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** and I trust Ahiro.

 **smol might:** i was going to go ask kacchan for my socks back, but i heard crying so ill say in the common room.

 **Pika Pika:** wait?

 **Pika Pika:** our resident explodo-man is crying?

 **alien:** wait?

 **alien:** your not dead?

 **Pika Pika:** you can fuck off

 **alien:** let people have feelings

 **Plants are cool:** sorry if this is a bad time but i found something while on my walk 

 **Plants are cool:** its small, purple and talking about, and i quote "tiddies"

 **Plants are cool:** who owns this child

 **BoomboomPow:** thats Mineta, he was expelled from UA for being a creep, verbally and physically sexually harassing girls

 **Plants are cool:** oh

 **Plants are cool:** so i can punt him into space?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** as much i want you to Takahashi-Kun, please don't

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** his parents will kill us

 **Plants are cool:** oops

 **Plants are cool:** i kicked him really hard

 **Plants are cool:** i think he made it to a training ground, Beta?

 **Plants are cool:** im going to go back to burning this spider

 **Hands:** i thought you loved animals????

 **Plants are cool:** its poisonous and tried to bite me

 **Hands:** understandable have a nice day.

* * *

 

An hour had passed, Ahiro walked out of Bakugou's room. Tear stained faces, both wearing comfortable clothes.  They walked into the common room and sat on the couch together, silent, but appreciating each other's silence. Kaoru came back with a purple stain on his hands but sat down in front of Ahiro on the floor anyways. Everyone slowly trickled in, joining on the other couches. A movie was turned on, and everyone was just enjoying everybody else's comfort.

 

 


	14. Amaimon has a fan, Mic cries, Yuna is Introduced

****[** _We need a new chat name -D]_ **

****Plants are cool:**** im crying in the club

 **murder:** why

 ** **Plants are cool:**** i have a small fan 

 **sleep™:** smol or Small?

 ** **Plants are cool:****  smol

 ** **Plants are cool:****  shes in 1-C with Ally

 **murder:** oh!!!!! HER!!!!

 **Pika Pika:** who?

 **Murkrow:** Yuna Müller, the first year who made me cry

 **Hands:** she gave you a flower????

 **Murkrow:** dont

 **Icyhot:** oh i know her

 **Katsuki:** how, bitch.

 **Icyhot:** before she went into foster care i met her at one of my  _Father's_ meetings.

 **soft:** oh! are you guys talking about Yuna?

 **Katsuki:** yes you fucking idiot

 **soft:** well you know her don't you Kacchan?

 **Katsuki:** of course i know her. We talk every day.

 **Katsuki:** she made mic cry

 **Murkrow:** how??//

 ** **sleep™:**** how??

 ** **sleep™:**** wait isn't she mute?

 **Katsuki:** yeah

 **Katsuki:** shes teaching me ASL

 **Katsuki:** anyways, she walks up to mic an' i in the middle of one of our meetings

 **Katsuki:** she just gives him a box - which had cookies in it - and she asks for him to crouch down

 **Katsuki:** and she whispers??? something to him and burst into tears, within seconds midnight is in the room and also crying

 **Katsuki:** so did she just fucking speak or am i crazy? 

 **amaruq:** no she's been speaking a few words recently.

 **amaruq:** she told me, through sign that its because she feels more comfortable, but 

 **amaruq:** shes only saying 'hello' 'i love you' 'thank you' and 'bye bye'

 **amaruq:** she can't form the words for anything else.

 **Icyhot:** excuse me, but who the fuck are you

 **amaruq:** Alaska.

 ** **Wotm8:**** wot class are you in?

 **Wotm8:** cause idk you

 ** **Plants are cool:**** we know her Lee. She's the one with 10 dogs

 ** **Wotm8:**** wait really?

 ** **Plants are cool:**** yep

 

* * *

 

**soft = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**Icyhot = Todoroki shoto**

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Murkrow = Tokoyami**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Hands = Shoji**

_ Korean UA students _

**Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**Wotm8 = Lee Chanyeol / Beat Drop**

**Kokobop = Wei Yao / Dynasty**

**Plants are cool = Takahashi Kaoru/Amaimon**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru / Crow**

**amaruq = Alaska / Ramona Foster**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuna Müller is a German/Japanese girl, who is mute. Her mother's quirk is vocal (The ability to sing at high pitches and temporarily remove others hearing), while her father's quirk is fire related (the ability to pick up and use fire from a source). She gained a combination between the two quirks. 
> 
> She is able to scream (yes scream) at high frequencies, and pick up the fire (Not use it, Just picking it up). She will hum, instead of speak, as well as use JSL, DGS, and ASL.
> 
>  
> 
> Ally is a very VERY old OC of mine, Hero name: Alaska or 'Ally', Civ name: Ramona Foster. Quirk: Woof!, The ability to speak to dogs (The dogs can talk back and she hears it) (Wolves and Malamutes included)


	15. Emo club meet Yoru and his friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an Emo Club meeting. The main members are Midoriya, Todoroki, Shoji, Kouda, Shinsou and Tokoyami. Occasionally Yao, Kaoru and Ahiro join in. this meeting they do, and another member of class 1-C pops in.
> 
> 1-C is an unexplained class, so i'm just filling it with OC's who are rad, all to be in search and rescue or to be a spy for UA.
> 
> Nakamura Yoru, Quirk: Necromancy. Can: summon spirits and demons as he sees fit. Cannot: raise the dead/create zombies. Honestly, he's like 'Nico' from the 'Percy Jackson series' and 'Diego' from 'Tobias and Guy'.

**_ [Emo Club] _   
**

 

**[3:40 pm]**

**Murkrow:** does everyone have everything?

 **soft:** I'm on my way with Shouto!!!

 **sleep™:** Kouda is grabbing his cloak

 **○(・x・):** omw rn

 **Hands:** babe do you have enough chalk?

 **Murkrow:** i've run out of red and purple

 **Hands:** alright, let me finish my Micheals run.

 **Hands:** ill be there in 10 minutes 

 **sleep™:** gucci

 **Icyhot:** who or what are we planning to summon tonight

 **Murkrow:** Astolf. 

 **Murkrow:** a demon who is one of the hardest to summon

 **Murkrow:** we gonna do it

 **Hands:** babe no

 **Murkrow:** babe yes

 **○(・x・):** chaotic neutral

**sleep™:** _Did You Mean: Chaotic chaotic?_

 

**[9:00 pm]**

****○(・x・):****  we've summoned him **  
**

 **Plants are cool:** oof id join but i just watched Necro walk out of 1-C with a pissed off/annoyed look on his face

 **Plants are cool:** he just entered your building kouda

 **Kokobop:** hes looking for Astolf

 **Kokobop:** apparently they were 'hanging out' and 'making dinner' and 'i was gonna kiss his face but he fell through the floor'

 **Kokobop:** he literally was making dinner with Necro and suddenly under Astolf a purple and white summoning circle appeared under his feet and he was fuckign gone

 **Kokobop:** so rip yall

 **murder:** i flew him over. 

 **murder:** Anabella is with him.

**murder:** _~~oh is this ahiros group? hahaha! your all so cute!!!~~ _

**murder:** _~~master will probably kill you all for taking my lord from him~~ _

__**murder:** ~~your all fucked~~

**soft:** first of all 

 **soft:** who the fuck was that

 **soft:** secondly

 **soft:** Master? My lord???

_~~**spOops:** hahahaha they would kill me if i called them that to their facesssss~~ _

_~~_~~**spOops:** its okay tho cause im already dead~~ _ ~~ _

**murder:** bella can you not

_~~_~~**spOops:** woops ~~ _ ~~ _

**murder:** y'all need to not summon Astolf ever again.

 **Murkrow:** we are going to be killed by his 'master'?

 **Murkrow:** i am genuinely scared

**Murkrow:** _chad is scared_

**Plants are cool:** _who the fuck is chad_

**Murkrow:** dark shadow is chad

 

 

 

 

 

**_ [Necromancer] was added to [Emo Club] by [Necromancer] _ **

 

**Necromancer: i can hear you fuckers**

**Necromancer: give me my boyfriend and never summon him again.**

**Necromancer: i was about to give him a kiss you fucks**

**Plants are cool:** i tried to tell them 

 **Plants are cool:** but they don't listen

**Necromancer:** _i will give you a pat_

 

**Plants are cool: fuck yeah**

******_ [Succ] was added to [Emo Club] by [Necromancer] _ ** ** **

******_ **_ [ ~~spOops~~ **] was added to [Emo Club] by [Necromancer]** _ ** _ ** ** **

**Succ:** can we leave yet Yoru~~~~

 ** **Necromancer:**** yep!!!! just finishing up!!!

 **Succ:** babe~ when were home can we please watch Super Natural and laugh at it???

 ** **Necromancer:**  **of course!!

 

 

* * *

_Students of UA:_

**soft = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**Icyhot = Todoroki shoto**

 

**Murkrow = Tokoyami**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Hands = Shoji**

**○(・x・) = Kouda  
**

_ Korean UA students _

 

**Kokobop = Wei Yao / Dynasty**

**Plants are cool = Takahashi Kaoru/Amaimon**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru / Crow**

 

_1-C and extras?_

**Necromancer = Yoru/ Necromancer**

_~~**spOops** ~~ _ **=  Annabella (one of the ghosts that lives with Yoru and Astolf. She is the most tangible one and has no ill intent on anyone)**

**Succ = Astolf  (he is an incubus/fire demon hybrid, who has fallen in love with yoru, and will protecc him. )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are allowed to comment! even if its just a 'hey i like this, when are you planning to update?' 
> 
> \- i want to hear from yall.   
> \- i want to hear your opinions on my Class 1-C OC's, namely, Yoru (and friends), Alaska and Yuna (feat. her doggos)


	16. Note: please read?

_** ~~[readers]~~ ** _

_** ~~[Shoyo=writes] has joined the chat~~ ** _

_** ~~[Shoyo=writes] has changed their name to [TheOverWorld]~~ ** _

 

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~ Hello Readers** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~I'm so happy** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~you all are amazing!!!** _

_**[TheOverWorld]: Thank you so much for reading this!!!!** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~ I am thinking of a new chapter and I'd like to know what you'd like to see!!!** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~ I am posting this fanfic on Quotev, with the same writer name as I have here.** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~If you'd like your OC to be featured in this (They'd be placed in any of the second or third-year classes as well as 1-C)** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~I will try to write them the way you want me to, or you can write what you'd like them to sound like and say, and I'll make a chapter around that.** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~If you'd like to know what I listen to while I write these, I listen to "And That's Why We Drink" and "Welcome To NightVale" my two favourite podcasts. "And That's Why We Drink" is a Paranormal and True crime Podcast, while "Welcome To NightVale" is just plain weird and wonderful.** _

_~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~ **I am so happy that I have Readers from the US, UK, Bulgaria, Canada, Australia, Norway, Romania, Poland, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Ireland, Sri Lanka, Sweden, Croatia, Singapore, New Caledonia, and Saudi Arabia! - ((on quotev i can see those stats))** _

_~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~ **You're All Amazing People from so many different countries! ((even on ao3))** _

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~Please continue to support me!** _

 

_**~~[TheOverWorld]:  ~~ **You can contact me on twitter at Shoyo_Stans(Shoyo_Writes) or on Instagram at Hawks_Likes_Art(Krazed_Demon also works)_


	17. Mina meets DJ PRISM and her crew

 

_**[Class 1-gAy]** _

_[5:00 pm]_

 

 **Alien:** kaminari you are no longer my friend

 **Pika Pika:** W h a t 

 **Alien:** well today is my birthday and momo gave me tickets to go and see PRISM live

 **Alien:** so our friendship is over

 **Pika Pika:**   _sero Hitoshi come hugeth me_

 **sleep™:** OMW!!!

 

[1:00 am]

 **Alien:** im screaming

 **Alien:** thank you Yao-momo!!!!

 

[5:00 am]

 **Wotm8:** wtf did i miss

 **Alien:** i met PRISM, VIRUS and HOROSCOPE

 **Alien:** i went to their concert... 

 **Alien:** im on PRISM's insta page rn

 **Alien:** im gonna cry

 **Wotm8:** huh

 **Wotm8:** you finally met them all?

 **keyblade master:** seems like she did

 **Solace:** ah! i know VIRUS, they are cool!!!!

**Alien: Σ(￣□￣ || 〒 ||**

****mind seeker:** **im gonna be the chaotic chaotic here

 **mind seeker:** _and add them~~~_

_**[Mind seeker] added [w8 right there] to [class 1-gAy]** _

_** _**[Mind seeker] added [am i sick???] to [class 1-gAy]** _ ** _

_** _**[Mind seeker] added [trust your horoscope] to [class 1-gAy]** _ ** _

_** _** _**[w8 right there] changed their name to [literal queen]** _ ** _ ** _

_** _** _** _**[Mind seeker] changed [trust your horoscope]'s name to [crab goes skree]** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

 

 **crab goes skree:** omfg Kajitsu your so fucking savage

 **literal queen:** hahahahahahahahhahahahha

 **am i sick???:** what were we added to kajitsu-ah?

 ** **mind seeker:**** a chat that has your  _pink_  fan in it.

 **literal queen:** wait

 **literal queen:** is 

 **literal queen:** **_alien_ **

**literal queen:** _the pink one i met last night????!?!?_

 **crab goes skree:** fuckin' hell ryuko, yes. they are.

 **Alien:**  L(・o・)」

**Alien: I** _am the pink one from last night ;-;_

**literal queen:** CAN WE FUCKIN COLLAB IN A MUSIC VID?????

**Alien: YES BITCH YES**

**Creati:** I see my present went over well

 **BoomboomPow:** wait, momo?

 **Creati:** yes?

 **BoomboomPow:** i don't want to seem like a money digger

 **BoomboomPow:** but can we go see Cheat Codes live?

 **Creati:** you are my girlfriend. i will try my best to get those tickets for you.

 **am i sick???:** yall are fucking cute

 **am i sick???:** ayo get me a womans or mans like this 

 **literal queen:** you are literally dating Tyler

 **am i sick???:** yes.

 **am i sick???:** that is true

 **am i sick???:** but he's sick

 **am i sick???:** so he won't succ my dicc

 **literal queen:** can you not

 **am i sick???:** no

 **murder: that's** one whole mood _@am i sick??_

 **am i sick???:** is your other sick?

 **murder:** Nah. he's making tea

 **am i sick???:** but he won't get on your dicc?

 **murder:** he's _waiting for me to get on his dicc_

 **am i sick???:** oof rip 

 **literal queen:** Jong-Hae you can't say that shit

 **am i sick???:** why??/

****literal queen:** ** _they are first-year high schoolers you fucking idiot_

**am i sick???:** oh

 **crab goes skree:** oh

 **literal queen:** thanks for adding us but these two are not PG 13, im gonna be responsible for once and remove ourselves, Add us to another chat or something if you want

 

_ **[literal queen] removed [am i sick???] from [class 1-gAy]** _

_ **[literal queen] removed [crab goes skree] from [class 1-gAy]** _

_ **[literal queen] removed [literal queen] from [class 1-gAy]** _

**smol might:** that was a shit show from start to finish

 **Pika Pika:** MIDORIYA

 **Creati:** MIDORIYA

 **BoomboomPow:**  MIDORIYA

 ** **alien:**** MIDORIYA

 ** ** **sleep™:****** MIDORIYA

 

* * *

 

_ Students: _

 

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**Creati = Yao-momo**

**alien = Mina**

**BoomboomPow = Jiro**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Wotm8 = Lee Chanyeol / Beat Drop**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru / Crow**

**Solace = Ravi Patel**

**keyblade master = Asuga**

**mind seeker = Eita!!!!**

 

_my good DJ children_

**crab goes skree = Lu Xinyi**

**literal queen = Tazumaki Ryuko**

**am i sick??? = Im Jong-Hae**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any random spaces where there is no time stamp, please notify me. AO3 is randomly placing spaces in spots i didnt put them


	18. Liar Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEACHER ONLY CHAPTER WOW!!!!
> 
> TODOROKI FAM WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER  
> MAYBE ILL DO A VILLAN ONLY CHAPTER?

**[ _Is Dabi a Todoroki?]_**

**__**Furry™:**** why are we even talking about this?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** Nedzu, it kinda makes sense?

 **Fireman:** the Villan Dabi has not and will never be one of my children

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** midoriya and todoroki shouto say otherwise

 **No:** are they theorizing?

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** yep

 **No:** god dammit

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** and that Patel kid called me 'mom' by accident

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** he proceeded to cry

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** I've adopted him now

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** lets make it official Emi

 **don't laugh:** which kid is this?

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** the one from India

 **don't laugh:** Eraser the kid is ours

 **No:** don't talk to me about it. I'm not the kid's teacher

 **No:** if anything go talk to Dao. it's his kid.

 **father?:** i was mentioned?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** OMFG KATSUMI YOUR NAMEEEEEEE

 **father?:** my kids call me father and dad all the time by accident

 **father?:** Yao and Ahiro do it on purpose cause their fathers are   a s s h o l e s

 **father?:** but one day Lee thought it would be funny to name me this so here i am

 **father?:** anyways what did you want?

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** can we (emi and i) adopt/take Ravi Patel as our kid

 **father?:** let me ask him... personally, i say no cause he's mine. but here at UA (JD), you can have him as your kid.

**_[father?] added [Solace] to [is Dabi a Todoroki?]_ **

**Solace:** oh.

 **Solace:** dad what did you add me too?

 **father?:** Midnight and her girlfriend, Ms.Joke want to adopt you

 **father?:** i know your parents are alive, but they want you as their kid

 **Solace:** oh.

 **Solace:** i mean, that would be nice!

 **Solace:** my mum and dad are away in India, so I rarely see them

 **Solace:** but i guess when I have winter or summer break while here in Japan, I could come live with you both?

 ** **the-suns-mom:**  **yes please????

 **don't laugh:** i might cry

 **don't laugh:** please come stay with us when you have breaks

 ** **the-suns-mom:**** only when you cant go home to India or the break is too short for that!

 **Solace:** yay!!!

 **Solace:** im going to go tell Channie!!! 

 **Solace:** bye Dao-sensei!!!

**_[father?] removed [Solace] from [is Dabi a Todoroki?]_ **

****father?:**** that answers it. I guess

 **Tol n' Smol:** can we go back to roasting Enji?

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** go for it

 **Fireman:** why are you 'roasting' me?

 **Tol n' Smol:** your kids have PTSD you fuck

 **Fireman:** from fighting their classmates? you must be joking.

 **Tol n' Smol:** THEY HAVE PTSD BECAUSE OF YOU 

 **Fireman:** that is ridiculous

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** hey babe want to share your input?

 **No:** Enji

 **Fireman:** Aizawa

 **No:** let me lay some facts down before you respond to this.

 **No:** Your child, Shouto, has nightmares of you. Yes. NIGHTMARES

 **** **No:** whenever you call him, he has to sit next to Hizashi or I, because he is scared of you. He doesn't want to go home for breaks because he's scared that you will _kill_ him during ' _ **training**_ ' 

 **No:** If you don't get your fucking act together, I will take this to court. You know what?  I'm Going to take this to court anyways!

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** babe we dont have enough evidence.

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** wait nevermind we do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Ayaneru = Aizawa-Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**YEAHHHHHHH= Present Mic / Yamada Hizashi**

**Sanicc = Tensei Iida**

**the-suns-mom = Midnight / Nemuri**

**No = Aizawa Shouta/ Eraserhead**

**Snek = Uwabami**

**Tol n' Smol = Mount Lady**

**STRONK = All might/ Yagi-chan**

**Furry™ = Principal Nezu**

**Wood = Kamui Woods/ Shinji**

**Count Chocula = Vlad/ Blood Boi**

**Fireman = Endeavour /Enji Todoroki**

**Old Stronk = Grand Torino**

**father? = Dao Katsumi**

**don't laugh = Emi Fukukado (Ms.Joke)**

 

**Temporary adds:**

****Solace =  Ravi Patel** **


	19. Dabi IS? a Todoroki????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki FAM have a conversation, hawks is dating Dabi (somehow?) Todoroki Rei and Midoriya Inko are friends

_****[todokidoki family]** ** _

****IcyHot:**** can someone tell me why hawks is in the kitchen trying to work the stove?

 **icewoman:** OH FUCK

 **A/C:** i thought you all made sure that he was never left unsupervised?

 **summer:** he said that he was "going to go get a gingerale" but never came back 

 **summer:** this is my fault isnt it?

 **A/C:** yes

 ** **icewoman:**** yes

 ** **IcyHot:**** now can anyone explain the black haired fuck sleeping on the couch in the spare?? room?

 **bigbirb:** SORRY ABOUT HIM~~~

 **bigbirb:** Thats my s/o , i dont know if he wants to   t a l k  with you all or not?

 **bigbirb:** he did tell me that the last time you all ' t a l k e d ' he ran away from home and became who he is today.

 **icewoman:** so touya decided to come 'home', sleep on the couch in his room and not say hello?????!?!?

 **summer:** wait  _thats_   ** _touya????_**

 **icewoman:** i mean yeah?

 ****IcyHot:** ** _my brother who i didnt know about is a villain??????_

 

 ** **bigbirb:**** he likes using the word 'chaotic chaotic' or 'not quiet vigilante but not quiet villain' 

 **bigbirb:** oof he woke up

_**[bigbirb] added [daddys'lil'monster] to [todokidoki family]** _

_**[daddys'lil'monster] changed their name to [toyota]** _

 

 ** **toyota:**** lol is enji in this?

 **bigbirb:** he is babe

 ** **toyota:**** can i burn his face off?

 **bigbirb:** you cannot, as i think some people here might want him alive, and by some people i mean no one in this house

 ** **IcyHot:**** this is weird....this is putting me off... hecc im gonna add izuku.

**_[IcyHot] added [Midoriya Izuku] to [todokidoki family]_ **

**_[Midoriya Izuku] changed their name to [hecc]_ **

**Hecc:** hecc?

 ** **IcyHot:**** that is a strong mood izuku

 **Hecc:** why am i in this? why is hawks here? who is Toyota?

 **Hecc:** who are these people shoto?

 ** **IcyHot:**** summer is my older brother Natsu, A/C is my mom Rei, icewoman is my older sister Fuyumi, bigbirb is self explanatory, and toyota is ..... my eldest? brother?

 **toyota:** lmao i am shoto. 

 ** **toyota:**** still not saying sorry for what dry hands mcfuck did, he wanted bakugou and hey, if i disobeyed id probably be dead

 ** **toyota:**** thank fuck that AFO is dead

 **bigbirb:** babe.....

 **bigbirb:** they don't know...

 ** **toyota:**** wait what

 ** **toyota:**** none of you told them? hahahahhhahahahahaha your lucky that i love you and that im not at that bar right now.

 ** **toyota:**** Toga wants to kill you btw 

 **Hecc:** awe hecc gotta go drink that bone breaking juice again

 ** **IcyHot:**** id rather you dont

 **Hecc:** tell that to yagi-sensei then

 ** **IcyHot:**** you mean your dad?

 **Hecc:** my dad is a fire breathing asshole who lives in america

 ** **IcyHot:**** my father is also a fire powered asshole who might be reading this chat

 **Burninhell:** I do not appreciate what you are saying about me Shoto.

 **Burninhell:** I've taught you better.

**Hecc:** _then perish_

**IcyHot:**  can we ban father from this? **  
**

**summer:** _please_

**A/C:** yes

 **icewoman:** yep

_**[toyota] has kicked [burninhell] from [todokidoki family]** _

_**[toyota] has banned [burninhell] from [todokidoki family]** _

 

 **toyota:** being chaotic chaotic

 **IcyHot:** Touya?

 **toyota:** yes shoto?

 **IcyHot:** are you the black haired blue fire fuck?

 **toyota:** yes shoto.

 **IcyHot:** may i meet you in person?

 **toyota:** i mean sure? but Mum is the one who makes the final decision.

 **A/C:** you may, shoto. Touya? please visit me more often.

 **toyota:** i will try.


	20. ECHO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person from Ayano's past has decided to make an appearance.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for there not being an update in a while, my life is a train wreak.

**_[can you not -ayano]_ **

 

 **ayaneru:** can yall not please

 **sweet caroline:** not what?

 **sleep?:** _we heard you guys fucking. we don't sleep and you know this_

 ** **meow:**** you both  _need_ sleep and you didnt sleep?

 **ayaneru:** _i couldnt sleep because you were begging for hizashi's dick_

**sweet caroline: _*error 404: hizashi.exe has crashed*_**

****sleep?:**** like fuck ayano i know you hear takahashi fucking ahiro every week when your in the dorm right?

 **ayaneru:** they dont stop. ever.

 **ayaneru:** if you think that they aren't being dirty kinky fucks, then think again.

 ** **meow:**** every friday is date night. text us ahead of time if you want to stay home for that weekend. if you dont. you will hear shit you dont want to hear.

 **ayaneru:** fair

**[1:00 pm]**

**ayaneru:** quick question.

 **ayaneru:** _WHY THE FUCK IS YUU STANDING INFRONT OF THE 1-A DORMS_

 **ayaneru:** _IS THAT YUU? WTF????? WAS HE ADOPTED AFTER ME? WTF!!!!_

 **meow:**..... no comment

_**[meow] added [go the fuck to sleep] to [can you not -ayano]** _

**go the fuck to sleep:** what

 **ayaneru:** DID YOU ADOPT YUU???

 **go the fuck to sleep:** who?

 **meow:** the kid with the brown hair and red markings under his eyes

 **go the fuck to sleep:** OOOOOOH MY CHILD 

 **go the fuck to sleep:** YEAH I DID AYANO

 **go the fuck to sleep:** HES SO NICE OMFG

 ** **go the fuck to sleep:**** hes really quiet tho.

 **go the fuck to sleep:** He has a quirk but wont show us.

 **meow:**?

 **ayaneru:** if i remember correctly, he could find someone based on their smell.

 **ayaneru:** he always told me that I smelt like rain and flowers.

_**[go the fuck to sleep] added [smeeel] to [can you not -ayano]** _

**smeeel:** mum?

 **go the fuck to sleep:** yes Yuu?

 **smeeel:** who are these people?

 **go the fuck to sleep:** Meow is Aizawa, Sweet Caroline is his husband Hizashi, sleep? is Hitoshi - their son.

 **go the fuck to sleep:** I suppose you might have an idea on who Ayaneru might be.

 **smeeel:**......

**smeeel: ...**

**sweet caroline:** has he crashed? or is he as quiet as Shoto?

 **ayaneru:** the other son?

 **meow:**?

 ** **sleep?:**** yes.

 **smeeel:** _kuzekara ayano?_

 

 ** **sleep?:**** wait ayano that was your last name before shota and hizashi adopted you?

 **meow:** it was, she was ecstatic to get a new last name.

 **ayaneru:** i'd rather not relive that time in my life Yuu-san

 **ayaneru:** i mean its not like you were raped by your own father, while your mother did nothing about it, in fact she encouraged it.

 **ayaneru:** the police never took me seriously and always thought I was lying even when showing them physical evidence.

 **ayaneru:** not one person believed me till ralph took me away from them and took me to CPS, where i was placed in the adoption system, eventually meeting you.

 **ayaneru:** its not like know that you can never trust a private conversation, alone in a room, away from your friends, with any male teacher or student.

 **ayaneru:** i always have Yao in my phone, or Dao-sensei listening in, I cant trust anyone Yuu. I've just started trusting my new family, and i've had them for almost 5 years Yuu.

 **ayaneru:** sdfkhjwemhasfjkrwnfdjkabhfjlasbnsjkaDNJFJS,D

 ** ** **sleep?:******  Aya-nee? **  
**

**smeeel:** did she just die?

 **ayaneru:** HALLO THIS IS YAO.

 **ayaneru:** I'VE GOTTEN HER TO FALL ASLEEP. 

 **ayaneru:** SORRY AIZAWA-SENSEI BUT IM NOW IN YOUR HOUSE

 **ayaneru:** SHE WANTS CUDDLES FROM THE FAMILY BTW.

 **ayaneru:** UM. SHES SORRY YUU. SHE JUST DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE CALLING HER BY HER OLD NAME.

 **ayaneru:** IM YAO. CALL ME YAO. OR DYNASTY. EITHER WORKS. DONT FUCK WITH ME

 **ayaneru:** I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

 

[ **5:00 pm** ]

 ** ** **sleep?:****** is yao gone?

 **meow:** i kicked her out. 

 **meow:** now then

_**[meow] removed [smeeel] from [can you not -ayano]** _

_**[meow] removed [ _ ** _ **go the fuck to sleep**_**_ ] from [can you not -ayano]** _

 

 

 **meow:** ayano deserves our love. living room now.

 **sweet caroline:** IM RUNNING HOME

 ** ** **sleep?:****** in this house we stan Soft!Dadmic!prsent mic

 **meow:** ill make some tea.

 


	21. REOL VOICE makes an appearance and Music community freaks out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REOL, the Japanese singer is now par of this The Music community is made up of quirkless singers. I basically take Utaites and put them in a chat fic. have fun!
> 
> class 1-a comes into this as well

**_[Music is life?]_ **

**Mafumafu:  I**  heard REOL-san is back!

 **Amatsuki:** wait.... REALLY?

 **Mafumafu:** yep! I was working on ' _Lemon_ ' and I heard her singing in the next studio over. 

 ** **Mafumafu:**** but I didn't see her.....

 **Urata:** was REOL there with GIGA-P?

 **Sakata:** probably not?

 **96neko:** nah, she was hanging out with us..

 **deco*27:** it was good fun seeing her again, Its sad that Wowaka-san, Samfree and PowaPowa-P werent around for it...

 ** **REOL:**** your making me sad again

 **Alien Queen:** are you alright?

 **Kween:** shes been in and out of the community recently Mina, so im not sure

 **Alien Queen:** i know Ryuko but....

 ** **REOL:**** i should be alright, thank your for worrying Mina?

 **Alien Queen:** Thats my name!

 ** **REOL:**** thank you for asking though!

 **Jack FM:** Mina?

 **Alien Queen:** Jirou?

 **Jack FM:** oof i thought it was just me but heck its not.

 **Jack FM:** P-Mic added me

 **Alien Queen:** Ryuko added me.

 **Kween:** lol y'all are fuckin hilarious

 **HOROSCOPE:** whats been happening?

 **VIRUS:** same^

 **Kween:** Mina - the pink sister and Jirou - the jack girl, have no idea about this chat

 **VIRUS:** wait what??? t h e y    d o n ' t    k n o w ? ? ?

 **HOROSCOPE:** hey @Alien_Queen @Jack_FM ,  i n    t h i s    c h a t   e v e r y o n e     i s   w h a t    t h e i  r     n a m e    s a  y s 

**Jack FM:  .....**

**Alien Queen:.....**

**Presentation Michael:** why did you tell them.... >:(

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tipping my hat towards these creators


	22. Mic talks about Ayano to his family

[ ** _Yamada Family]_**

 **famous child:** I forgot to tell you all but Ayano is home!!

 **mum!:** oh, your daughter?

 **father:** the one that teleports dear.

 **not famous boi:** so you have TWO kids Hiza'

 **not famous gorl:** yeah.....

 **famous child:** hitoshi and ayano!!!! 

 **famous child:** anyways Ayano is such a sweetie!!

 **mum!:** tell us more about her then Hizashi.

 **famous child:** alrighty :D

 **famous child:** so Ayano is our eldest, her quirk is teleportation and she goes to UA SKD

 **not famous gorl:** the Korean division? why???

 **famous child:** i'm not sure myself. Shou' would know! 

 **famous child:** anyways, She's already been on TV

 **father:** which one is she?

 **famous child:** The one with the brown hair, brown eyes, wears sports jerseys alllll the time!!!

**famous child:** shes actually really nice!!! Really sweet!!! Next time we are in america i’ll make sure we visit!!!

**not famous gorl: ‘** Zashi why the hell is your daughter on a team with a well known mafia criminal?!?!?!?

**mum!:** Wait your daughter is with a mafia member?

**father:** thats dangerous.

**famous child:** Dynasty isn’t bad!!! She hasn’t killed anyone in years…… 

**famous child:** BUT

**famous child:** She will tell us hero’s when there is a serious case of sexual assault happening somewhere - if the mafia knows about it  that is - or she will tell us where the suspected pedophiles are!

**famous child:** I wouldn’t have placed Ayano on any other team though…. She makes everything function smoothly

**_[Dynasty] has added [Fly~] to the chat_ **

**Fly~:** ah! Papa!!! 

**famous child:** ayano what are you doing???

**Fly~:** Oto-san asked me to tell you “Hizashi, i need you to come home early, and help me with something” 

**famous child:** _ is it friday?  _

**Fly~:** _ Yes papa _

**famous child:** I’ll have to head home then… ill message you all later!!! Goodnight!!!

**_[Dynasty] has removed [Fly~] from the chat_ **

**_[famous child] has gone offline_ **


	23. Fuck endeavour

**_[fuck endeavour]_ **

**Ayaneru:** so im having a party in the dorm, watching movies and eating junk food for the next few hours?

 **Wotm8** : im in, ill buy the pop

 **Kokobop:** if there is several tubs of ice cream, the can we play truth or dare

 **Plants are cool:** can we play CAH?

 **Murder:** im in

 **Solace:** whats CAH?

 ***insert run here*:** Cards Against Huminty, and yes we can do this

 **keyblade master:** fuck yeahHHHH

 **mind fucker:** ill be at Yuna’s so have fun!

 **Wotm8** : whats this whole party about?

 **Ayaneru:** the desctruction of Endeavour

 ***insert run here*:** Oh right he went to court and no longer is allowed to have children in his home

 ***insert run here*:** cause he abused his children.

 **Solace:** i knew it

 **Solace:** I FUCKING KNEW ITTTTTTT

 **Murder:**.......

 **Murder:** Ravi did you get any sleep last night?

 **Solace:**  No because i heard you moaning over Kaoru's dick

 ***insert run here*:**   I know that y'all fuck but can you not?

 **mind fucker:** I know that your in a relationship with Asuga and want to fuck but can you not?

 **keyblade master:** lol my borthday is next week fuck off

 **Ayaneru:** Lets get back to party planning over   **'** the desctruction of Endeavour'

 **Wotm8** : Noted

 **Kokobop:** either way i'm telling mic about this

 **Plants are cool:** I'm telling Icyhot then

 **Ayaneru: f** ine by me, invite all of 1-a if you wish, but igdaf

 ***insert run here*:**   nedzu has agreed that yall can party if you dont use quirks.

 **Ayaneru:** cool.

 

_**This is a work in progress, i wasn't very motivated to write more sorry.... more will come soon!!!** _


	24. Midoriya throws a tree at Kaoru

_****[This is the worst** ** _ ****timeline]** **

 

 ** **Plants are cool:**** Midoriya I came out here to help you and honestly i'm feeling attacked right now

 **Hands?:** midoriya i dont know how you could even make him feel this?

 **smol might:** he was telling me to forget about my anger and to throw it out of my mind. but it doesnt work that way

 **Pika Pika:** what even happened thats all i want to know

 **what is tape:** oh please be better then denki's fence incident.

 **Katsuki:** wtf did you do

 **smol might:** I threw a tree at him.

**IcyHot: ........**

**Naruto?: .......**

**Pika Pika:** OMFG THAT IS HILARIOUS 

 **what is tape:** AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Katsuki: what happened next?**

**Eijirou:** babe no

 

 **Red:** i see...

 **ucantseeme:** I saw that happen, please continue!!!

 **Acid trip:** AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAH

 **MTV:** omfg midoriya

**Pink:**

**sleep™:**

**Ayaneru:  HAHAHHAHAHHAH**

**Wotm8** :  AHAHAHHAHAHHA

**Kokobop: AHAHAHAHHA**

**Plants are cool:  :/**

**Murder:** what did you do in return babe?

 **Solace:** he beat him up

 ***insert run here*:** WAIT WHAT?!?!?!

 **keyblade master:** Hey eita wanna go play ddr?

 **mind fucker:** sure.

 **Solace:** yeah.... Izuku chucked the tree at Amaimon - who in return tied him up in vines and punched him.

 **Solace:** both have bruises. 

**Ayaneru:  HAHAHHAHAHHAH**

**Wotm8** :  AHAHAHHAHAHHA

**Kokobop: AHAHAHAHHA**

**Ayaneru:  HAHAHHAHAHahahahhahah**

**Wotm8** :  AHAHAHHAHAHHA

**Kokobop: AHAHAHAHHA**

****Acid trip:** AHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAH**

**Pika Pika:** OMFG THAT IS HILARIOUS 

 **what is tape:** AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[ **3:00 pm** ]

 ** **Plants are cool:**** hey babe, if you mention this one more time today - you will face consequences. 

 **Murder:** ha, like what

* * *

 

[ **Private chat: succ?]**

 

 ** **Kaoru:**** context for everyone else:  a 1-A kid at UA.JD threw a tree at me and Tooru wont stop talking about it

 ** **Kaoru:**** now then - @Murder

 **Tooru:** yes?

 ** **Kaoru:**** if you mention it one more time - no sex for the next month, AND you get really desperate for me, well - you must show me how much you need me.

 **Tooru:**.....  _yes sir......_

 **Virus:** omg this is the best thing to happen to me today!

 **Tyler:** i literally sucked your dick five minutes ago after i was sick for a month and you had a blackout orgasm.

 **Virus:** maybe so.

 **Yoru:** ah.... Midoriya?

 **Astolf:** i believe so master.

 **Kaoru:** Midoriya.

 **Yoru:**  ah.... 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Astolf calls Yoru Master, on purpose. He's been doing it since before they were dating. its just a demon thing.


	25. Vibrant_Greene Joined the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So one of you cool readers messaged me on Instagram and asked me if im still taking suggestions for this fic - character wise. And well, heres that character - Enjoy! 
> 
> \- character owns to @east_lo_ on Instagram.

**_ [JustDance~] _ **

**_ [Succ] has added [vibrant_greene] to [JustDance] _ **

**soft:** Who are you?

 **vibrant_greene:** I'm Easton Greene of 3-B, I can shape shift but not into specific people!

 **Icyhot:** better than Toga.

 **smol froggo:** oh that blonde girl, and hello Easton!!!!

 **vibrant_greene:** Hi TSUYU!!!

 **Murkrow:** ah hello easton

 **sleep™:** bitch i want to sleep but dad is making me stay up to test my reflexes when im hella sleepy

 **Hands:** thats shitty

**○(・x・): !!!!!!!!!!  
**

**keyblade master:** yes i see he swore Koda dont worry about it

 **Plants are cool:** @Sleep™ at least your dad actually cares about you and didn't disown you

 **sleep™:** thats fuckin true!!!!

 **murder:** hey hitoshi if you got high i will not tell your dad or ayano but please give me some

 **sleep™:** aight  he went out for ice cream and would kill me if i passed out but come get this shit

 **murder:** OMW!!!

 **Necromancer:** so whats been happening?

_~~**spOops**   **: your boyfriend , oh wait no "Daddy" finished sucking your dick off?**~~ _

**Succ:** i will kill you

 **Necromancer:** Ayo Ahiro send some of that weed my way.

 **murder:** got it

_~~**spOops**   **:  did i say something wrong?**~~ _

**Necromancer:** yes... you OUTTED MY FUCKING SEX LIFE ANABELL!!!

_~~**spOops**   **:** **OH THATS RIGHT IM SORRY MY LORD!!**~~ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~**Necromancer:** NO YOUR NOT

_~~**spOops**   **: NO IM NOT**~~ _

_~~**_~~**spOops**   **: I SHALL GO 'HANG OUT' WITH THE OTHERS~~~**~~ _ ** ~~ _

**Necromancer:** DONT YOU FUCKING DARE TELL TOUYA

_~~**_~~**spOops**   **:  IT HAS BEEN DONE**~~ _ ** ~~ _

******Necromancer:****** YOUR GOING BACK TO THE GHOST REALM ANA!!!

_~~**_~~**spOops**   **:  OH FUCK**~~ _ ** ~~ _

**vibrant_greene:** are you alright there Yoru?

 **Necromancer:** could be better. Touya is blowing up my phone and im tempted to go and shank him in the stomach with my fist

 **vibrant_greene:** are you sure thats a good idea?

 **Necromancer:** yes

**Necromancer: [[ _wtftouya.jpg_](https://cdn.ifaketextmessage.com/convos/2019/05/iphone-WSYr.png)]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a temporary update! i will update it further when i have a bit more time!!!


	26. Dao accidentally reveals that he is dating his student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dao is asked about his love life and accidentally reveals that he is with Asuga, who prompty explains why.
> 
>  
> 
> //these two are not fucking. they are keeping it above the belt - meaning that the clothes stay on ((Mostly)) and nothing sexual till Asuga is 20. She is currently 18//

**_ [Love is in the air~] _ **

 

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** SOOOOOOOOOOOO i heard y'all talking about me and Shouta today!!!!

 **Sanicc:** ah.... right......

 **the-suns-mom:** Tensei was jealous of your relationship goals. 

 **Sanicc:** NO I WASNT

 **No:** You were. I could hear you

 **Sanicc:** YOU WERENT ASLEEP?!!??

 **No:** never assume im asleep unless you see 'zashi screaming and i'm not reacting. 

 **the-suns-mom:** so back to relationships, We know about Tensei's stuggling love life, but what bout yours

 **the-suns-mom:** and by yours i mean @STRONK, @CountChocula, @Duh_ow_cat_sue_me,@Furry™ ?

 

 **STRONK:** i well....

 **Furry™:** That is private information that I'd rather not share, Kayama.

 **Count Chocula:** hm....

 **Sanicc:**  Kan is fucking Ryou

 **the-suns-mom:** HOLY FUCK REALLY

 **don't laugh:** AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA

 **don't laugh:** REALLLY?!?!?!

 **Count Chocula:**.......yes....

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** y'all fuckin crazy

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** but if y'all want tea, Toshinori is seeing Ms.Midoriya!

 **STRONK:** i THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** RULE #1 DONT FUCKIGN TRUST ME OR MY STUDENTS WITH SECRETS. ESPECIALLY YAO AND EITA.

 **don't laugh:** oh shit your right! Eita told me that Ravi isn't as pure as we thought Nem!

 **the-suns-mom:** wait what!?!?

 **don't laugh:** uH yEAH!

**the-suns-mom: wHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?**

****Duh ow cat sue me:****  Ravi is a sub and gets fucked (literally) by Lee Chanyeol.

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** we dID NOT NEED TO KNMOW THISSSS

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** Ayano also didnt need to know about you and Shouta fucking at 3 am on a saturday morning with shouta moaning about your dick but here we are

 **No:** your just spilling all the tea now.

 **Sanicc:**  its because your not dating someone right?

 **Duh ow cat sue me:**.......

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** im actually in love and dating someone excuse me!

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** shes so nice! and sweet! and gives me coffee every few days when i look like im not okay!

 **the-suns-mom:** _tHAT NEON GIRL DOES THAT FOR ME TOO_

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** no no, my student is just v nice.

 **No:** why do you text like my daughter and son?

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** _because my S/O is 4 years younger than I aizawa_

 **No:** **istg if your dating a minor**

 ** **Duh ow cat sue me:**** nononononononononono!!!!!!!! they are legally an adult!

 **No:** are they almost/are they in their twenties?

 ** **Duh ow cat sue me:**** ask me again in a year

 **No:** okay.... so its legal, and they will be turning/will be twenty next year?

****Duh ow cat sue me:** yes eraser **

**YEAHHHHHHH:** Shou! i know who hes dating!!!!!

 ****Duh ow cat sue me:** ** _you promised_

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** i did....

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** shouta is looking at me with * _that*_ look

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** i told him im sorry

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** you betrayed me

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** _ILL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU KATSUMI!_

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** **_tHEN PERISH_ **

****No:**** so.....

 

[ _10:00 am_ ]

 **No:** your dating one of your students who is in their third year?

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** she was held back a year so she is in second year, but will be in third next year.

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** she was held back because of her home schooling for all of elementary school.

 **No:** will you share with the class who the student is?

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** uhhhhhhhhhh _uhhhhhhhhhh_

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** do it or ill tell them

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** uHHHHHHHHHH  _uHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 **the-suns-mom:** if you dont tell us i will make hizashi tell us!!!

 **don't laugh:** im just here for the gossip

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** uHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Duh ow cat sue me:** _uHHHHHHHHHH _uHHHHHHHHHHHHH__

**Duh ow cat sue me:** __uHHHHHHHHHH _uHHHHHHHHHHHHH__ _

 

**_[Duh ow cat sue me] has added [lonk and zelma] to [Love is in the air~]_ **

 

 **lonk and zelma:** what chat is this katsumi?

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** the teacher chat

**lonk and zelma:** _ahhhhhhhhhh_

**lonk and zelma:** _this is what Yao was talking about~_

 

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** im conflicted

 **lonk and zelma:** you are an adult

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** legally you are too!

 **lonk and zelma:** yes but i am student

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** fuck i hate you

 **lonk and zelma:** no you dont

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** no i dont...

 **Duh ow cat sue me:**   _sigh_ fine

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** this is my S/O

 **lonk and zelma:** hola

 **No:** hello there

 **YEAHHHHHHH:** HELLO AGAIN!!!

 **the-suns-mom:** hi?

 **don't laugh:** hey hey!

 **Sanicc:** memes?

 **STRONK:** uh hello @lonk_and_zelma

 **Furry™:** dao who is this?

 **lonk and zelma:** OMFG YAO WAS RIGHT 

 **lonk and zelma:** SFSHDFJSLFHKWJR

**lonk and zelma: _yes i was 'score of course im right you fucking idiot_**

**lonk and zelma:** **_and can you not leave your clothes in the dryer?_ **

**lonk and zelma:** Yao......  _sigh_

 **Duh ow cat sue me:** she did that again.

 **lonk and zelma:** yeah//////

 **lonk and zelma:** as for who i am?

 **lonk and zelma:** I'm Highscore! the Gaming Hero!

 **lonk and zelma:** if you cant figure it out from there then your fucking stupid

 **lonk and zelma:** and im looking at Midnight Sensei here.

 **the-suns-mom:** u _HHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY_

 **lonk and zelma:** i called you stupid

**the-suns-mom:** _**YAMATO ASUGA YOU HAVE DETENTION WITH ME FOR THE NEXT TWO LUNCHES** _

 

 ** **lonk and zelma:**** lol there it is

 **No:** i ..... 

**YEAHHHHHHH: _asuga?_**

**the-suns-mom:** oh fuck i was right

 **don't laugh:** asdhhakjsdjksfdljlsd

 **Sanicc:** memes.

 **STRONK:** is this legal?

 **Furry™:** this is legal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter called @Shoyo_Stans, and I release some secret/extra info on there about certain characters or certain upcoming chapters! I also post memes and retweet Kpop stuff. so its some good times!


	27. Rowan Makes an appearance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan from my work called "The CLAN" is appearing in this work! its a one shot like the haikyuu one that i never finished!

**_[owo it me bitch]_ **

**Demon gods are real:** where am i

 **Demon gods are real:** who are you all?

 **murder:** we are fucking crazy idiots

 **plants are cool:** we are Heros with special abilities called quirks. 

 **plants are cool:** wbu?

 **Demon gods are real:** i am a mom friend to a group of 7 idiots, of which 3 are lusting after each other, two are trying to date but one is oblivious to emotions, and then there is thw two who just want to watch the world burn, and then there is Lux and I.

 **Demon gods are real:** its a good time

 **plants are cool:** well im Takahiro and this is Ahiro

 **murder:** sup fuckers

 **Demon gods are real:** im Rowan, the 3 who are lusting are named Raiden, Urel and Ryuko. The oblivious fucks are Jayden and William, and the two who are watching the world burn are Alicia and Yilla. They probably will be joining us soon


	28. Life, Current things, and Whats Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a note.

[ ** _Hello again...._** ]

 

 **NeonOrange:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry about the slow-ish updates!

 **NeonOrange:** I have Exams coming up for school so my updates will slow down quite a bit.

 **NeonOrange:** life wise, i'm very busy these next couple of days, so you wont get any updates until about Tuesday or Wednesday around 5:00 pm EST

 **NeonOrange:** currently, i found out that I passed my english credit recovery class ((i took the class last sem, and on exam from last sem i got a 77 so :/ no english exam)) 

 **NeonOrange:** Whats coming is more chapters of " ** _Group Chats - with Pro Heros_** " of course, as well as a properly edited and better written version of " ** _The Memorer_** " from my Quotev. I will also be rewriting " ** _The CLAN_** " and my unnamed Noragami, D.Gray-Man inspired fic, My harry potter styled fic and " ** _Exponent Zero_** ".

 **NeonOrange:** Anyways!!!! I'll update when i can!!! please enjoy my other works while this one is put on hold!

* * *

 

[[[[[incoming themes mentioning suicide]]]]]

\--------------------------------------

**SYSTEM UPDATE**

**UPDATE REQUIRED**

**UPDATE?**

**YES <\----**

**NO**

**\------------------------**

**SYSTEM UPDATING**

**SYSTEM RESTART**

**____________________________**

 

[June 26th, 2019]

 **NeonOrange:** so,,,, a lot of stuff has happened recently. I'm on a Semi-Hiatus with writing my works because of whats happened.

 **NeonOrange:** you may be wondering, Shoyo (OverWorld)? Whats happened?!?!?

 **NeonOrange:** Exams have happened recently, and on the past Friday, a friend wasn't at his exam and wasn't seen all weekend. 

 **NeonOrange:** He wasn't at his fourth period exam on Monday either.

 **NeonOrange:** at some point between the 21st and the 24th, He committed Suicide. 

 **NeonOrange:** we had our first class together this semester. he was one of the few people I knew long before the class has started.

 **NeonOrange:** in my mind he was like a brother to me, never showing anything other than pure happiness, sadness, tiredness and delight. 

 **NeonOrange:** He never showed how depressed he really was. we don't know what was going on...

 **NeonOrange:** we were a class of 19 people, in which one kid never showed up and got kicked out (now 18) and the other would show up every 15 days.

 **NeonOrange:** we now sit at a class of 17 people, we all knew everything about one another. We were almost like siblings of one huge family.

 **NeonOrange:** But he left us. I hope that where ever he is now, he is happier. 

 **NeonOrange:** i may be on less and less for the next few weeks, but i will still be writing, maybe not posting right away.....

 

 

 

 

 


	29. DJ Trio has returned + Yao?

_ **[Sick beats]** _

****Pika Pika:**** SICKKK

**crab goes skree:** **_BEATS_ **

****alien:** ** _**BEATS** _

****alien:** ** _****FUC  
** ** _

****Eijiro:**** KATUSKI

 **Katsuki:** EIJIRO

**am i sick???:** **VIRUS**

**literal queen:** HEY JONG-HAE GO SUCK ON KYLES DICK

 **am i sick???:** HES SUCKING MINE

 **literal queen:** FUCK

 **BoomboomPow:** LUCKILY WE ARE IN SECOND YEAR AND THIS DOESN'T BOTHER US

******sleep™:**** hey where is sero?**

**Tape King:** henlo

 ** ** **sleep™:****** wanna succ?

 **Tape King:** Please

 ** **Pika Pika:**** want two dicks Hito?

 ** **Pika Pika:****   _at one time?_

******sleep™: _please_** ** **

 

* * *

 

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**Eijiro - Eijiro Kirishima**

**Katsuki - Bakugou Katsuki**

**alien = Mina**

**BoomboomPow = Jiro**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Wotm8 = Lee Chanyeol / Beat Drop**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru / Crow**

**Solace = Ravi Patel**

**keyblade master = Asuga**

**mind seeker = Eita!!!!**

**crab goes skree = Lu Xinyi**

**literal queen = Tazumaki Ryuko**

**am i sick??? = Im Jong-Hae**

 


	30. Bi-derman has joined the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep. ayano has a flash back at the end of the chapter. it will be talked about

**_[Hell]_ **

**_[Bi-derman] has been added to [Hell] by [Ayaneru]_ **

 

**Ayaneru:** hey hey

**Bi-derman:**   a y a n o

**Ayaneru:** ye?

**Bi-derman:** w t f    i s     t h i s  ? ? ? 

**Ayaneru:** my school mates + team?

**Bi-derman:** oh okay!!!

**Bi-derman:** Please introduce yo selfs

**soft:** Midoriya Izuku / Deku - You can call me Deku!

**Icyhot":** Todoroki Shoto

**Pika Pika:** Kaminari Denki!!! Call me Kaminari plx

**Katsuki:** Bakugou....

**Eijirou:** I'm Kirishima Ejirou! Please just Kirishima though! Bakugou's first name is Katsuki, but i think he wants you to call him Bakugou!

**Murkrow:** my name isTokoyami

**sleep™:** Shinsou Hitoshi, You remember me right?

**Bi-derman:** yea! your Ayano's bro!

**Wotm8:** im Lee Chanyeol / Beat Drop...

**Kokobop:**  Wei Yao or Dynasty. Call me Yao.

**Plants are cool:** My name is Takahashi Kaoru i also go by Amaimon. I'd appreciate it if you called me Taka or Amaimon though!

**murder:** Ahiro Tooru / Crow. Just Ahiro.

**keyblade master:**  I'm Yamato Asuga!  NICE TA MEET CHA'

**Bi-derman:** woah thats alot of you..

**Bi-derman:** My name is Peter Parker... uhhhhh im also spiderman..... yeah....

**Bi-derman:** _uhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**_[Bi-derman] has added [emjay] and [chair dood] to [hell]_ **

**emjay:** what did you add us to peter?

**chair dood:** yeah what did you add us to?

**Bi-derman:** what should i?

**Ayaneru:** give it a second

**chair dood:** OMG WAIT THIS IS

**chair dood:** IS THIS IS JAPANESE HERO CHAT?!?!?!?!?!

****Ayaneru:**** lol i guess

**Ayaneru:** read up for intro's

**Ayaneru:** anyways you know me, i'm ayano. that kid who punched flash then went to the office and called my dad to sort shit out

**emjay:** wait you did that?

**Ayaneru:** hell yeah. #kokobop would have done the same

**Kokobop:** yep. he's an asshole who needs his ego lowered to a tolerable level.

**Kokobop:** hes worse that the guy who killed my brother.

**Kokobop:** thank fuck im with the mafia so this shit doesn't affect me

**Bi-derman:** um?

**Ayaneru:** ill explain

**Ayaneru:** Yao has a dark past and she is a member of the chinese and korean mafia- which are linked to the italian mafia. 

**Ayaneru:** kaoru has shit parents so he lived with his grandparents

**Ayaneru:** tooru's dad likes to force his kids into illegal marriges, and is now in jail. he lives with his mother

**Ayaneru:** asuga..... is okay? 

 

[10:40 PM]

**keyblade master:** yeah i'm just in debt.

**Ayaneru:** cool, i mean not cool but your the most sane one.

**Ayaneru:** anyways - i was sexually assaulted when i was about 9, by my own father. 

**Ayaneru:** papa and Ōto-san know about it. they adopted me. 

**Ayaneru:** im heading to bed......

**sleep™:**  dont worry guys - ill check on her. 

**sleep™:**  hey #SCREAM and #meowzawa i hope your almost home

**SCREAM:** I just walked in the door and ayano is laying on the floor crying 

**SCREAM:**  im gonna make some food and make sure she sleeps

**SCREAM:** good night little listeners!

**meowzawa:** parker kid?

**bi-derman:** yeah?

**meowzawa:** i cant imagine why you are awake at 11:00 pm?

**bi-derman:**  im eating food in class? its 10:00 am

**meowzawa:** nevermind. good night

 

[2:00 am]

**meowzawa:** Ayano? 

**meowzawa:** are you feeling alright?

**Ayaneru:** where are you

**meowzawa:** im on my way home honey dont worry

****Ayaneru:**** im scared

****SCREAM:** **whats up sweetie?

****Ayaneru:**** i saw joseph today

**SCREAM:** oh sweetie!!!!!!

**SCREAM:** come to Ōto-san and I's room okay?

****Ayaneru:**** okay.....

 

[9;00 am]

**meowzawa:** #Everyone

**meowzawa:** we will not be talking about the what happened at two this morning.

**meowzawa:** if you even ask me about it

**meowzawa:** you will no longer have hands

* * *

 

**soft = Midoriya Izuku / Deku**

**Icyhot = Todoroki shoto**

**Pika Pika = Kaminari**

**Katsuki=  Bakugou Katsuki**

**Murkrow = Tokoyami**

**sleep™ = Hitoshi Shinsou**

**Hands = Shoji**

****Eijirou = kirishima** **

 

_ Korean UA students _

**Ayaneru = Aizawa Yamada Ayano / Jersey Girl**

**Wotm8 = Lee Chanyeol / Beat Drop**

**Kokobop = Wei Yao / Dynasty**

**Plants are cool = Takahashi Kaoru/Amaimon**

**murder = Ahiro Tooru / Crow**

**keyblade master = Asuga**

 

**Bi-derman = Peter Parker (SPOODERMAN)**

**emjay = MJ**

**chair dood = Ned!!!**

**mr.stork =tony!!!**

 


	31. this is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toga, dabi, monoma, kendo, hawks, and some other people are here and its a mess

[ _ **yah yeet**_ ** _]_**

 **Kokobop:** i hate you all

 **touyota:** oh?

 **knive diva:** she found my knife didnt she

 **touyota:** what the fuck toga

 **Kokobop:** i found that two months ago, but what the fuck guys

 **skwah:**?

 **Kokobop:** yall cant go around telling your bosses about me

 **touyota:** dry hands mcfuck saw me texting you all and asked me about it while i was slightly tipsy, that was my fault

 **skwah:** babe why were you tipsy?

 **touyota:** you were out and the burning piece of trash named Todoroki Enji decided to bring me up in the news

 **skwah:** oh i stabbed him for that

 **knive diva:** i saw the word stab, who are we stabbing?

 **skwah:** endeavour 

_**[Copy paste] and [ken dough] have come online** _

 

 **copy paste:** why the fuck are we even in this chat

 **ken dough:** good question but dont think that you can get out of that stunt from lunch!!!!

 **knive diva:** what happened?????

 **ken dough:** exploding boi, monoma, crtl+c vision, you know the rest

 **ken dough:** oh but then shit went down

 **Kokobop:** keep going this is interesting

 **ken dough:** he ctrl+c'd deku's quirk and broke his arm and leg

 **Kokobop:** **good**

 **knive diva:** wait how is that good?

 **touyota:** same?

 **Kokobop:** for the first 5 months of the school year, deku could barely control his quirk

 **Kokobop:** ~~cause its not his it was never his. he was quirkless like most of the population of earth.~~

 **skwah:** um?

 **Kokobop:** the quirk was given to him

 **touyota:** is this some all for one BS?

 **Kokobop:** one for all.

 **Kokobop:** all mights quirk

 **Kokobop:** #copy_paste if you even mention this info out of this chat i will personally hunt you down and kill you.

 **copy paste:** am i allowed to question this all in this chat?

 **Kokobop:** yeah ofc

 **skwah:** hey #Kokobop how did you find out?

 **Kokobop:** i was hanging out in the in-between and came across his phone and read a couple texts. 

 **Kokobop:** i read every interesting conversation on any phone in 1-A or 1-B.

 **Kokobop:** i have blackmail material

 **Kokobop:** i know who has a crush on who, people who are low-key in relationships, people who are just fuck buddies, i know it all

 **Kokobop:** so dont piss me off 

 **skwah:** is that a bet?

 **Kokobop:** your fucked

* * *

_**[hell]** _

**ayaneru:** so there i was, barbecue sauce on my tiddys

 **Pika Pika:** omg she quoting vines

 **boom boom:** #newqueen?

 **momma momo:** yes #newqueen

_ **[kokobop] has come online** _

**Kokobop:** Dabi and Hawks are dating and dabi sexts hawks while he is working

 **Kokobop:** one of them said "god dammit babe im hard meet me in the alley by _______"

 **Kokobop:** enjoy

**_ [Kokobop] has gone offline _ **

**shouto:** i need to rethink my life choices

 ** **sleep™:**** big mood m8

 **sleep™:** #murder what are your thoughts

**murder:**

**murder:** i

 **plants are cool:** you've broken him

 **Wotm8:** isnt that your job

**plants are cool:**

**plants are cool: i**

* * *

 

  _ **[yah yeet]**_

 **skwah:**  why did my brother just send me some cryptic messages about my sex life

 **touyota:** you might want to check # **hell**  

 **touyota:** my brother is currently spamming me with messages 

 **touyota:** ive told him to fuck off and go back to sucking dick

 **touyota:** he replied with the "i hope you reflect on this" kpop meme

 **touyota:** i've done a good

 **skwah:**   YAO WHAT THE FUCK

**Kokobop:** **_yah yeet_ **

 

 **copy paste:** what the hell did you do?

 **knive diva:** i was sent a screen shot by ocha and i might have started cackling

 **knive diva:** Dry hands mcfuck is confused

 **ken dough:** petition to kill dry hands mcfuck?

 **knive diva:** signed

 **touyota:** why?

 **knive diva:** id rather not be disintegrated by his crusty hands and he is a useless fuck now that AFO is dead

 **touyota:** true, signed

 **skwah:** AHHHHHHHH TOORU WANTS TO    S T A B   M E 

 **Kokobop:** what the fuck do you think, ofc i signed

 **Kokobop:** WE BEEN KNEW

 **skwah:** HE K N E W   A B O U T   M E   D A T I N G    T O U YA 

 **Kokobop:** he didnt know that touya meets you in back allies during your rounds

 **Kokobop:** only for touya to suck you off

 **skwah:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[2 hours later]

 **ken dough:** why are we in this chat?

 **copy paste:** good question.


	32. on and off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midoriya is confused, yao fixes phones and dabi is a now verified vigilante.

((idk this kinda inspired this chapter))

 

Midoriya Izuku had woken up early, which wasn't much of a surprise, he had woken up early quite often. He heard noises coming from the kitchen, where Pro? hero Dynasty aka Wei Yao, was seated. She had a pair of safety glasses and gloves on. "I see you there Mido. i sensed your phone." He froze and slowly walked in. "I'm fixing blue fuckers phone. he dropped it while running the other day." He slowly nodded, but stayed quiet. In her hands were several different materials, including a pair of long armed tweezers.  "well im done. Don't touch this phone if you value your life." He nodded quickly and left the kitchen, Yao following him out.

* * *

a few hours later~

"Hey who the fuck left their phone on the table?" Sero asked. Midoriya looked up at Sero, who had been pointing at the phone Yao was working on earlier. "AH! Sero! Its Yao's i think? she was fixing it for "the blue fucker" but i dont know whose it is." he nodded and put plastic wrap over it with a note that said ' _yao's do not touch, if you still wish to live'_ although, several minutes later, Ayano picked it up. "So this is what she forgot. oh hey guys." Before ayano teleported away

 

* * *

[ _ **we gay]**_

 

 **tape:**  so what was that about?

 **icyhot:** yes what was that?

 ** **smol:**** i am sworn to  s e c e r e c y 

 **Naruto?:** is your life threatened?

 ** **smol:**** m y    h a n d s    a r e 

 **Pika Pika:** fair.

 **Katsuki:** yao was fixing the blue fuckers phone right? 

 **Eijirou:** yes babe

 **Katsuki:** she fixes his phone all the time tho, i dont see the issue.

 **Hands?:** its because we never catch her doing it

 **Raven?:** hmm

 **mom:** who is "blue fucker"?

 **froggy:** good question yao-momo

 **ucantseeme:** I think its a kid at UA!

 **Katsuki:** wrong

 **alien:** how would you know bakugou?

 **bass boosted:** i was wondering that too.

 **Katsuki:** yao and i actually have conversations.

 **floaty:** wow you talk to someone other than yourself? good job!

 **sleep™:** that shade

 ** **Katsuki:**** Fuck

 **Katsuki:** You

 **Kokobop:** lol, he keeps breaking his phone tbh

 ** **Katsuki:**** police?

 **Kokobop:** yeah, the #1 hero likes to try and get him in jail, even tho he knows the real tea.

 ** **Katsuki:**** oof 

 ****Katsuki:** ** _hows your **other** chat?_

 ** **Kokobop:**** oh its good. we have 2 1-B kids in it.

 **Kokobop:** they are useful

 ** **Katsuki:**** and i cant be in it because....?

 **Kokobop:** well fuck i guess im adding you

* * *

_**[yah yeet]** _

**touyota:** where the fuck are you?

 **Kokobop:** calm the fuck down. 

 **Kokobop:** i am adding katsuki

_**[Kokobop] has added [Katsuki] to [yah yeet]** _

**katsuki:** spill the tea sis

 **knive diva:** who the fuck

 **skwah:** blasty boi

 **copy paste:** why the fuck are you here

 **katsuki:** right back at you bitch

 **ken dough:** its a good question that we don't know the answer to ourselves.

 **katsuki:** anyways class 1-a is figuring out about this chat rn

 **katsuki:** so fuck

 **katsuki:** id add Ei, but idk how he'd feel about this all

 **touyota:** lol he'd probably be upset.

**touyota: _although my boyfriend is #skwah so im fine_**

* * *

_ **[memes]** _

 

 

 **Ayaneru:** owo where you at bitch

 **Wotm8:** do you mean me?

 **Kokobop:** yes

 **Wotm8:** im with Ravi

 **Ayaneru:** _where_

 **Solace:** we are in the gym!

 **Ayaneru:** okay

 **Ayaneru:** wbu #murder?

 **Plants are cool:** hes a bit preoccupied 

 **keyblade master:** dicc?

**Plants are cool: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**seek:** we didnt need to know

 **keyblade master:** your hearing it when ever you connect to him right?

 **seek:**.....

 **seek:** oh god i heard some things i never want to hear again!!!!!

 **seek:** WHY ARE YOU BOTH SO FUCKING KINKY

 **Plants are cool:** (ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ)

 **speed:** im gonna leave now

 ** **seek:**** I DONT NEED TO HEAR HIM MOANING "DADDY" OMG KAORU

 **seek:** I CANT LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE

 **seek:** OH FUCK I HATE YOU #Plants_are_cool

 **seek:**  #meowzawa HELP ME 

 **meowzawa:** i will come and disable your quirk, give me 15 mins

 

[5:00 pm]

 ** **Ayaneru:**** just tell us everything

 **seek:** I CANT LOOK AT THEM THE SAME 

 **seek:** KAORU NO

 **seek:** _hes moaning about wanting 'more'_

 **seek:** KAORU NOOOOOO

 **seek:** WHY .... HOW?!?!?!

 ** **Ayaneru:**** WOT?

 **seek:** HES GOT A 8 INCH BAD DRAGON DILDO UP HIS ASS

 ** **Ayaneru:**** omfg

 **seek:** ITS A TENTACLE

 **seek:** ITS VIBRATIBG 

 **seek:** KAORYU STOP

 **seek:** NO

**seek:**

**seek:**

**seek:** #ayaneru......

 ** **Ayaneru:**** wot?

 **seek:** there is some kinky shit going on between those two and i never want to know about it ever again.

 **seek:** #meowzawa thank you

 **meowzawa:** np

 

* * *

 

_**[yah yeet]** _

**touyota:** YAH YEET BITCHES

 **Kokobop:  what the fuck**  

 **katsuki:** spill the tea sis

 **knive diva:** DID YOU PASS?!?!?

 **touyota:** WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK TOGA

 **skwah:** awe yiss we can do rounds together now

 **copy paste:** what?

 **ken dough:**  um?

 **katsuki:** OH YOU DID THAT THING

 **touyota:** lol i cant be put in jail now 

 **touyota:** FUCK ENDEAVOR 

* * *

[ _ **we gay]**_

 **tape:**  does anyone know why bakugou is smiling and running around yelling?

 **icyhot:** i do

 ** **smol:**** #Eijirou do you have anything to do with this?

 **Eijirou:** surprisingly no

 **Eijirou:** the blue fucker is no longer a villain so everyone is happy

 **Naruto?:**  istfg

 **Pika Pika:** #mom dad swore

 **mom:** fuck

 **Katsuki:** HE DID IT!!! FUCKING FINALLYYYYYY!!!!

 **icyhot:** #touyota did you do it

 **touyota:** FUCK ENDEAVOR 

 **icyhot:** mood but did you do it?

 **touyota:** I am free from dryhands mcfucks grasp

 **knive diva:** now we can hangout together again!!!!!

 **touyota:** lol i dont have to hide whenever the police talk to hawks

 **touyota:** oh this feels so good!

 **skwah:** babe, im just happy that your free from them!

 **Hands?:**......

 **Raven?:** oh are you a certified vig. now?

 **touyota:** YAH YEET 

 **Raven?:** congrats

 **Necromancer:** congrats

 **succ:** congrats!!!!

_ ~~Spoops: Congratulations Todoroki Touya!  all of us were rooting for you!~~ _

**mom:**..... :/

 **froggy:** oh

 **ucantseeme:** well i guess #knife_diva do you want to go the cat cafe in downtown with me?

 **knive diva:** Sure! I'd actually love some friends! 

 **alien:** yeet ill join

 **bass boosted:** ill come too, why not

 **floaty:** sure!

 **mom:** i am worried for their safety!

 **Katsuki:** dont. im in a GC with them. they actually are more responsible than iida and thats saying something.

 **sleep™:** i guess ill die then

 **Ayaneru:** #sleep™, meet me on the roof of your dorm, we gonna have a Team K + you and who ever you want to bring picnic!

 **sleep™:** Denki, Sero. 

 **sleep™:** lets go to this picnic

 **tape:** free food? im in babe

 **Pika Pika:** lets go eat!!! 


	33. kakao talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eita gets a kakao talk message from her brother and shit ensues
> 
> Tarou is Eita's older brother who was born without a quirk, so he goes to medical school to become a Paramedic. 
> 
>  
> 
> My current school is one of the best paramedic schools in Canada (is rank #11 for my program), so he goes there... :)

_**[?????]** _

**Kajitsu Eita:** what?

 **?????** : huh? did you get rid of my phone number?

 **Kajitsu Eita:** who are you?!?!?!

 **?????** : come on! you really got rid on my Kakao talk ID! wow

 **?????** : wow Ei thats rude.

 **Kajitsu Eita:** Tarou?

 **Kajitsu Tarou:** hello sis!

 **Kajitsu Eita:**  yao must have removed your number! im so sorry!!!

 **Kajitsu Tarou:** nah its fine!!!

 **Kajitsu Tarou:** so, hows school?

 **Kajitsu Eita:** its been alright... we did have a soul swap situation last week.

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  wot

 **Kajitsu Eita:** yeah! I ended up in Yoru's body, his boyfriend was not happy

 **Kajitsu Eita:** did i mention that yoru is the one that summons the dead/demons, and that his boyfriend is a demon?

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  hmmm

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  yeah i had a weird week

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  first i get a box in the mail thats clearly yours but it comes _home_

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  then get told that my schedule next year involves me getting up at 5 am for a 7 am class and my day ends at 7pm

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  and then, Mom calls me to ask if ive seen the cat.

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  like come on mom, i live in Canada right now.

 **Kajitsu Eita:** hmmm

 **Kajitsu Eita:**  hows medical school?

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  Para. Med. School?

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  hell, but im doing something im good at

 **Kajitsu Eita:** true.... well see you in 2 months?

 **Kajitsu Tarou:**  hell yeah. see ya soon lil' sis.

 


	34. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hawks gets confused about missing clothes, dabi confesses to stealing them and Tsuyu asks alaska about all her dogs

_**[BITCH]** _

**skwah:** has anyone seen my jacket

 **Murder:** which one?

 **skwah:**  MY HERO TIME ONE

 **Murder:**  p sure i say touya wearing it

 **Kokobop:** can confirm he is wearing it

 **touyota:** bitch

 **Kokobop:**  asshole

 **knive diva:** slut

 **katsuki:** dick

 **Necromancer:** whore

 **Murder:**  when tf did you get here

 **Necromancer:** bitch i live here

 **Necromancer:** and Astolf added me

 **succ:** yeet

 **ken dough:** why am i friends with any of you?

 **Necromancer:** because your class mates aren't this odd?

 **katsuki:** spill the tea sis

 **Wotm8:** im

 **seek:** your not wrong

 **seek:** also # **Murder** next time you and kaoru have sex, please for the love of god, disconnect from me.

 **seek:** i dont want to hear you moaning.

 **Murder:**  whoops

 ** **touyota:**** OMFG EVEN I'M NOT THAT DUMB

 **skwah:**  babe you suggested for us to have sex on your dads bed

 ** **touyota:**** you right

 **icyhot:** dont let mom find out,,,

 ** **touyota:**** how is mom?

 **icyhot:** alive. she now at home since  _hes_ in jail now

 ** **touyota:****  oh so babe your number #1 now?

 ** **skwah:**  **yeet i guess?

 **skwah:**  honestly im letting the UA staff get the treatment they deserve, and im happy with number #2, so # **meowzawa** do you or any of the others want #1 spot?

 **meowzawa:** i will talk to nedzu, and see what he says, then we will decide.

 **meowzawa:** i personally do not want first, nor does mic

 **DadMic:** yeah,,,, im good. i have 2 kids to look after, and a radio show, and i teach,,, so im good...

 ** **skwah:**  **yeet

 ** **touyota:****  come here babe, its hot!!!

 ** **skwah:**** fine.

 ** **skwah:**** see you guys later, cause i know we wont be back on for a few hours.

 **icyhot:** alright, well. try not to burn the house down, and make sure that you actually turn on the A/C not have Mom or Fuyumi do it.

 ** **touyota:**** k. see ya.

 

[2:00 am]

 **nanuq:** so my doggos?

 **green:** yeah,,, how many do you even have?

 **nanuq:** 12? i normally only bring 4 with me to school, but maybe ill bring them all on friday just out of spite

 **green:** why?

 **nanuq:**  Jeanist is coming in to talk and tbh i hate him.

 **nanuq:**  like bakugou-san's time with him was not good....

 **green:** Thats fair...

 **Necromancer:** why tf are y'all up?

 **nanuq:**  doggo's

 **Necromancer:** true :/

 **nanuq:**  wbu?

 **Necromancer:**  i have a demon boyfriend

 **nanuq:**  oof right

 **screm:** please sleep

 **nanuq:** sorry mic-sensei

 **Necromancer:**  lol no sorry

 **screm:** please?

 **screm:** please?????

 **Necromancer:**  i'd love to if i could but insomnia and the fact that tamaki and i are the only two people in UA who do night watch?

 **screm:** oof forgot about that program

 **screm:** ill tell shouta not to kill ya

 **Necromancer:**  k 

 **Necromancer:**  # **tastethesun** come on we have watch 

 **tastethesun:** fuck you and fuck this

 **Necromancer:**  what

 **tastethesun:** i feel like im dying

 **tastethesun:** im sick

 **Necromancer:**  i guess ill just get Astolf and annabell to check out everything before calling it a night

 **Necromancer:**  night duty is cancelled folks time to take my meds and pass out woot woot

 **Necromancer:**  night yamada-san

 **screm:** its better than nothing,,,,

 **screm:** also Tamaki, if you need meds ill get hitoshi to bring you some

 **tastethesun:**  i feel like im dying

 **tastethesun:**  yes please mic

 **tastethesun:**   ** _please_**

 **screm:**  hes on his way, he will text you when hes there

 **tastethesun:**  ?!?!?!?

 **tastethesun:**  how????

 **screm:**  dont worry about it

 **screm:**  # **kokobop**?

 **kokobop:** 'tis done 


End file.
